A New Legacy
by McRaider
Summary: (COMPLETE)A New Legacy has begun, can Harry survive the last moments, or will he die along with his worst enemy? Part Three to A Memorable Summer and Forged within the Flames
1. A New Legacy

A New Legacy

By Steffi Snape

Summary-It's been seventeen years since Voldemort attacked the school and the war was finally claimed to be over. Since then many things have changed, there's a new Minister at M.O.M, a very unlikely one, and there are new teachers at Hogwarts, a new legacy is beginning, one that announces the return of not only Voldemort but of two new Potters.

Rated-PG-13 violence later on, language and suggestive parts here and there.

Chapter One-A New Beginning

          Seventeen years ago life had been chaotic, dangerous, and a war had been ragging amongst the wizarding world, it was a time of good vs. evil. People were never what they seemed to be, and there was a worse side to everything. The only savior the world had was a small fifteen year old boy named Harry Potter. All that had ended in 1995 when Lord Voldemort was amazingly defeated by young Harry Potter and his friends and newly discovered family. 

          Now seventeen years later Harry Potter lived in a large beautiful mansion that had a farm, a small pitch, a basketball court, and a small swimming pool. He was married to a beautiful woman, who he loved and adored. He had known the girl since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then she had been short with frizzy sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Now she was tall, about 5'6, and had long straight sandy brown hair and her eyes were as beautiful as ever. 

          She and Harry had been married for thirteen years now, they had four beautiful children. Their eldest children, were twin boys, Alexander and Jamieson, were eleven years old and would be attending their first year of Hogwarts this coming September. The next eldest child was Lillian, she was five years old, had sandy brown hair and bright green eyes, she was a pistol, just like her mother. Their youngest child, only fourteen months, was Margaret, a beautiful baby, both parents already knew she had her father's spirit. 

          Harry and Hermione both worked at Hogwarts School, Hermione was the Astrology teacher, and a favorite teacher in the school. Many of her students found her lectures fun as she explained something she knew about each star. Being Muggle born had come greatly in handy as she knew both the Wizard's point of view and the Muggle's.

          Harry taught Defense Against Dark Arts at the school, he had been recruited there shortly after taking the test and passing with the highest scores in years. Both Albus and Minerva had quickly found him a larger asset than anyone ever believed when he began to teach there and soon the school's records of O.W.L.S had grown massively in proportion. Harry had been the youngest DADA teacher in history at the age of twenty. Many had their doubts about the Boy-Who-Lived being a teacher in DADA, but soon discovered him a good teacher and a respectable one. Harry was highly respected and well liked amongst most of the teachers and students at the school.

          Harry's father, Severus Salazar Snape, was still teaching Potions, but had willingly given up his chance at teaching his favored class once again when he had been told his son would be taking the job. For Severus this was good news, for it would finally be someone worthy of the job, even if Severus was finally willing to admit that Lupin had done a respectable job for several years.

          Virginia Weasley was now also happily married with two children, ages three and eleven. She had told her husband she refused to have more than three, and they were now going for their third as Ginny was now pregnant. Ginny was the Divination Professor at Hogwarts and was the best one Hogwarts had had in some time. Dumbledore had fired Trelawney in Harry's seventh year when she made some predictions he didn't like very much.

          Ginny's husband, Draco was working at the Ministry of Magic, along side of Neville Longbottom, the Minstar of Magic. Neville had been Minstar of Magic for twelve years now, and everyone was relatively in peace. Neville had also been married for twelve years to Emily, Harry's twin sister. They now had two children, Thomas who was nine and Severus who was four. Emily taught Charms at the school and was a pleasant person to be around. She adored her husband and children and was very close to Hermione and Harry.

          Ron Weasley had disappeared thirteen years ago after he and Harry had a falling out, no one had seen hide nor hair of him since then. There were rumors he had married Lavender Brown and they had children now, but it was nothing more than a rumor. Not even his siblings knew where he was. Harry had spent the first couple of years looking for him during the summer, but after the twins came, he was unable to. 

          Hermione had become sick and it had left Harry to care for Alex and Jamie on his own, while Hermione remained in the hospital receiving treatment. Severus, Lea and Emily had helped as much as they could, but Harry hadn't been to well himself during that time. It had been a rough year before Hermione was finally well again and everyone had gone on to live a happy life.

          Little did they all know their happy lives were about to be shattered as the new Legacy Began and the old one ended.

~~~~~~

          The man sat quietly before the raging fire, anger written all over his features as he read the headlines of that day's newspaper.

**_Boy Who Lived Returns to Hogwarts with Children_**

**_By Kevin Skeeter_**

_          It has been seventeen years since the Boy-Who-Lived defeated Lord Voldemort in a large courageous battle of good vs. Evil. Four years later Mr. Potter (now goes by Harry Snape) was given the job as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Eleven years later his two children, Alexander and Jamie are to be heading off to Hogwarts to continue a long tradition of legacies. _

_          We spoke to Mr. Severus Snape, the grandfather of Alex and Jamie to get his point of view on this and here's what he said: _

_          "They shall be attending the school, and I'm quite pleased, they are both bright boys and take very much after their mother. Hopefully they won't get into quite as much trouble as their father, but then again, that's what made it such an adventure working there." Potions Master at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape explains how his father-in-law runs the school. "He does the best he can, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is an amazing man and a mentor to me, No one could ever replace him, and I wouldn't want anyone to." _

_          Apparently Professor Harry Snape isn't the only one with children that go to the school, we spoke to his wife about this: "The Snape family gives no remorse to anything, I love the Snape men, Severus, my father-in-law is one tough person, but he does his best, and he never gave good grades to Harry, Emily or his two youngest children unless they earned it. Demi earned a D last quarter and complained to me and brother about it, the only thing we could tell her was that she had some how earned it. We don't give the grades, our students earn them." Professor Snape had something to add as well. "My children respect me, because they know that I don't mess around with grades. My youngest son was something of a slacker in his first year, because he thought he was going to have it easy since I was Potions Master here and his brother was his DADA, he'll be a fifth year and he's getting Prefect, I didn't give it to him because he's my son, I gave it to him because he earned it." Snape explains._

_          When we asked Professor Harold Snape his opinion on his children going to Hogwarts he didn't feel he had to say much: "They're my children, and I'll always love them, but inside this school things will change, just because they're my kids doesn't mean they're any better than anyone else in this school. I try to treat every student with respect as long as they do the same. I won't give my children anything less or more than I would give any other student." He explained. _

_          Many Professors from the school have explained that they expect to see good things from the young twins who are already under plenty of pressure as the sons of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter Snape.  The twins will be joined their Aunt Demetria Snape, who is in her last year at Hogwarts and Uncle Jason who is in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Many say that this coming year at Hogwarts will be the beginning of a new Legacy._

          Crumbling the paper up in his hands he threw it into the flames and hissed angrily. A large python slithered about on the floor near his feet while he thought of the past seventeen years.

          "Jack!" He hissed loudly, waiting for his son to enter the room.

          "Yes my Lord," the forty year old man said, his face scarred and anger in his eyes. 

          "Have you read that article!" The older of the two men spat.

          "Yes father."

          "Call our men, we attack and we do it this year, I want the first meeting on September 1st, I want no leaking of this, Potter will die, and the first people to die will be those two little boys of his and his beloved father." The younger thin man bowed and nodded.

          "Yes my lord." He then rose and left the room. Leaving the old man in the room with the snake, he hurled the glass of brandy sitting by his side into the fire and watched it erupt into a burst.

          "I will kill you Harry Potter, you and your family!" He bit.

~~~~~~

          The tall thin man sat in the large living room of the beautiful mansion, in his hands was also a newspaper. His mind however was far from the paper but on a whole other matter. There had been recent talk of starting the Order of the Phoenix again. Although Harry didn't mind that thought the reason as to why made him very worried.

          "Harry, have you been listening to me?" The soft sweet voice said. 

          "Harry, earth to Harry, Harry I'm pregnant," she tried, still no response.

          "Harry, Snape is the father," she said as she moved towards him, still gaining no response. Sighing she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She laughed when he suddenly pulled her onto the couch and kissed her deeply. 

          "Harry, where have you been," she asked.

          "Oh honey, I'm sorry, I've been thinking." He explained softly.

          "Harry, we won't know what's going on until September 1st, so why don't you calm down and enjoy your last few days before we go back to work and our kids become our worst nightmare at school," she said touching his chin gently. He pulled her onto his lap and smiled at her.

          "What I wouldn't give to go back in time and re do everything over again, except marrying you," he said kissing her lips.

          "DAD! DAD! DAD!" Came the excited voices of Harry and Hermione's eldest children. Harry smiled as his wife moved over and sat down beside him, holding his hand. 

          Jamie was like his father, loving, trustworthy and a bit of a trouble maker. He enjoyed being around his father, yet he resembled his mother more in looks. With sandy colored hair and a small nose and thin lips, however his eyes were hazel, a bit of Hermione's eyes and a bit of Harry's. 

          Alexander or Alex on the other hand resembled his father and had all of his mother's qualities. He had dark brown black hair and emerald green eyes. Hermione often wondered how twins could be so different but love each other so very much.

          "What?" Harry said smiling as his two children ran swiftly into the living room. Harry pulled Jamie into his arms, as Hermione did the same with Alex.

          "We got them dad, we got 'em!" Jamie said holding out the parchment envelope. Harry turned it over and smiled

Mr. J. Snape

Snape Mansion

England

          Harry smiled, as Alex's said the same. Harry handed the letter back to Jamie.

          "You open it," he said softly. Jamie nodded and looked at Alex, at the same time the two tore open their envelopes and looked at the letters

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~~~~~~~~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock

Supreme Mugwump, ICoW)

                   Dear Mr. Potter

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted 

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

               Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

                   Yours Sincerely,

                    Minerva McGonagall

                   Minerva McGonagall,

                   Deputy Headmaster

          "Congratulations boys," Harry said kissing both his sons cheeks. Hermione smiled softly at them and hugged Alex closer.

          "We're proud of you guys," she whispered.

          "Can we go tell grandpa now?" Jamie asked.

          "Sure guys, but be back by dinner," Hermione said allowing her son to get off her lap. They ran to the floor and within moment they were gone.

          "Memories of my youth," Harry said as he leaned down on the couch and kissed his wife again.

~~~~~~

          Severus was in his office when he heard his wife calling to him, suddenly his office room door burst open and his two grandsons came barreling at him. Severus backed away from the desk and opened his arms up, allowing them to jump into his lap.

          "Hey you two, what's going on?" He asked hugging them both tightly. Lea joined them in the room. Demi was off with her boyfriend while Jason was hanging out with a group of his friends.

          "We got our letters grandpa!" Jamie said handing him his letter. Severus smiled and held the boys close. He had been able to live Harry's childhood through Jason, Jamie and Alex. 

          "Congratulations. I'll put you guys down for the school. I'm very proud of you two," he said smiling. Lea smiled as she stood by and watched. Her husband had changed so much over the years. From the 'greasy git' to a loving father, friend and brother.

          "The next seekers," he said smiling at his grandchildren. He looked up at Lea who walked into the room and lifted Alex into her arms.

          "I bet your daddy is prouder than ever of you two," she said holding him close as he clung to her with a hug.

          "Well then, on September 1st, we go to Diagon Alley," Severus said smiling.

Thank you everyone for you wonderful reviews on the past two parts of this Trilogy, it's meant a lot to me, I know this has taken a long time, and currently this story remains unfinished after chapter fifteen, but now my summer vacation draws near (three days) and hopefully I will get the chance to finish many of the stories I've been having problems with finishing. Give me time is all I ask, I do plan on finishing every story I've started this past year. Thank you again and enjoy the third and final part of this story, and as a pre warning yes someone is going to die, but not until the end and I'm not telling you who.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two-Diagon Alley

          The streets were busy and filled with talk as Witches and Wizards of all back grounds ran through the streets, some looking at animals to buy, others gawking at the newest broom, and many speaking of the year to come. 

          Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand behind their children, talking to Lea as they watched the kids shop for school stuff. Severus had reported to school already, and Harry would be apparating there within an hour along with his wife, while Lea remained with the kids until they were on the train and then she would be joining her family at the castle.

          "Jamie, Alex, don't go too far," Harry called out. Hermione smiled, in all her years she had never thought Harry would be the nervous type with their children.

          "Dad, can we go find our wands?" Jamie asked pointing to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

          "Yeah, wait for me," Harry said.

          "Oh please dad," Harry smiled, Hermione knew that her husband wanted to spend time with his sons before they began school.

          "All right, let's go. Mum, we'll meet you and Hermione in twenty minutes?" 

          "Sure sweetheart," Lea said. They watched the twins drag Harry into the shop. 

          "Ahh, Mr. Potter, or should I say Mr. Snape, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again. These must be your eldest children," Mr. Ollivander said. 

          "Yes, these are my boys," Harry said smiling. 

          "Very good, just a moment," the older man said disappearing into the back of the shop.

          "Dad, he's creepy," Jamie said.

          "Hush, that's not polite." Harry said.

          "Here you are Jamie, try this one, Oak, ten inches," the man said handing the boy a wand. Jamie looked at his father and shrugged. Giving it a flick of the wrist boxes went flying.

          "No, I suppose not. Alex, try this one, Cedar twelve inches, with a unicorn hair," he spoke. Smiling the boy took the wand and paused, a white glow surrounding him as he felt the magic.

          "That's it, that's it. Just like your mother, quick and painless. I see this one must be cut out from your type of cloth aye Mr. Potter." Harry smiled as he touched his Jamie's shoulder.

          "Try this, it's the brother of your brother's wand," the old wizard said handing the wand over. Again with a flick of the wrist nothing happened. 

          "Perhaps, yes, here you are, this wand has the feather of a Phoenix in it, the bird was the son of the same bird that gave its feather to your father's wand." He said handing him a nearly identical one like Harry's to the boy. Instantly it had the same affect as Alex's only seconds earlier.

          "Cool," he said. Harry smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

          "Thanks, come on boys, gotta go meet your mum," Harry said paying for the wands.

          "Harry," the man called out.

          "Yes Mr. Ollivander?"

          "Be careful with that one," he said looking at Jamie. Harry looked down at his son and nodded. As he walked outside into the crowds he felt something strange come over him and he stopped. He reached up and touched his forehead, his fingers brushing against the scar on his forehead.

          "Dad, are you okay?" Alex asked, looking at his father.

          "Huh, yeah fine, let's get going," he said slightly quieter than usual. 

          As the three approached Hermione and Lea, both women noticed instantly that Harry seemed off. Where he had been excited and happier just moments earlier, he seemed troubled and worried.

          "Harry, honey, are you all right?" Hermione asked looking at her beloved husband. He gripped her hand rather tightly and nodded.

          "Well boys, your mum and I are off. Be good for grandma and we'll see you after the sorting ceremony," Harry said smiling.

          "Bye dad," Alex said hugging his father. Jamie smiled and hugged his mother.

          "Bye babies," she said holding them tightly. It was hard to believe they were already starting Hogwarts.

          "Bye dad," Jamie said watching their parents walk off. 

~~~~~~

          Demi smiled as she jumped on the train next to her friends, waving out the window to her mother. The young Gryffindor could easily remember her first day seven years ago studying under her father, grandfather, grandmother, sister and brother. 

          "Be good Demi, we'll see you Saturday." Lea said. She walked down the run way with her grandsons and Jason. 

          Jason was tall and slim, he looked very much like his father and brother, a crooked nose, although not quite as prominent as Severus'. Black hair, thin lips, and pale skin, yes he looked very much like his father.

          "Jason, you behave, no exploding snaps this year," she told her youngest child and kissed his head.

          "Yeah, bye mum," Jason said. He wasn't known for great grades, but Lea knew that Jason and Harry were Severus' pride and joys, while Emily and Demi were his baby girls.

          "Bye." She watched him sit with a couple other Slytherins and then she hurried her grandsons into the cars.

          "You two be good, I'll see you, I have to head back and make sure Roxy is doing okay with the babies."

          "Will you be at the sorting ceremony?" They asked.

          "No, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll tell me all about it, won't you," she said. They nodded and got on the train. 

          "Hi, I'm Patrick McCoy, and this is my friend Fredrick Riddle," someone said to Jamie as he looked for a compartment. Jamie looked at the tall blond boy, next to him stood a shorter boy, with black hair and evil blue eyes.

          "Jamie Snape," he said smiling.

          "You're Harry's boy aren't you?"

          "Yeah," Jamie said. Alex watched his brother and shook his head.

          "Why don't you come sit with us," Jamie nodded.

          "Jamie?" Alex said.

          "What?" Alex sighed and sauntered towards an empty compartment. He sat down and sighed, looking out the window he could feel tears brimming his eyes.

          "Hi," a sweet soft voice spoke, causing him to jump nearly a mile high.

          "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Stephanie Cranston, and this is my older brother Billy Cranston," she said. She was about 4'10 or so, she had long flowing brown hair, that had small curls in it, her eyes were the bluest color he had ever seen besides his grandmothers. Billy was taller, probably a third year, he had blue eyes as well, but her's were more amazing.

          "Oh, I'm Alexander Snape, everyone calls me Alex," he explained. She smiled and sat down across from him.

          "Steffi, would you like to be my friend?" He smiled.

          "I would like that." He said softly.

          "Steffi, I'll see you after the sorting," Billy said, he smiled at Alex gently and then left.

          "Billy is a third year here. He's really cool. He's in Gryffindor," she explained.

          "Really, cool. I have a bunch of family here to be honest with you," he said smiling.

          "Wow, I wish I had someone here like my daddy, truth is I miss him."

          "Do you live with both your parents?"

          "No, my mum died shortly after I was born from cancer. I don't remember here. She was the witch. My dad is a little wizard, but doesn't really have the ability to harness the powers."

          "Oh. Well, um would you stay with me and talk to me?" He asked.

          "I'd like that."

          They began to talk when there was a knock on their compartment door, it opened and a redheaded boy with brown eyes looked in smiling.

          "Mind if I join ya? My name is Charlie Weasley, well that's not my real name, my real name is Harold Charles Weasley, but everyone calls me Charlie."

          "Sure," the two said enthusiastically.

~~~~~~

          Within the next hour or so the three got very well acquainted. The students got off the train and it was dark, raining a little.

          "1st Years over here, come on, don't be shy," a stall creature said as he held a lantern. 

          "'Ello Alex," the man said. Alex smiled up at Hagrid.

          "Hi Hagrid," he nodded and began to lead them away towards the lake.

~~~~~~

          "I have to agree with Severus on this one Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry slammed his hand on the desk.

          "Dammit, don't I get a little say in this! I am thirty-two now!" He yelled.

          "You will hold your tongue in its respectable place," Severus said quietly and threatening.

          "No! You guys are protecting me as though I was fourteen again, I won't let you."

          "Harry, it would be safer," Dumbledore said.

          "No way, I'm not giving up anything I have here. I spent twenty years trying to gain respect, I have it and you want to rip it away now," Harry said towards his father.

          "I hate to break up this family feud, however the students are beginning to arrive," McGonagall said as she poked her head into the office.

          "Thank you Minerva, Harry, you are under extreme caution, if anything looks or feels funny, you are to tell us." Severus said.

          "All right, jeez."

          "Harry, we love you, and that's why we're protecting you," Albus said.

          "I know. Can we please go; I really don't want to miss the twins sorting."

          "Of course, let us go." Dumbledore said. Severus sighed and rubbed his temples as his son passed him, reaching out he grabbed his son by the bicep and whirled him around.

          "I do love you, and I don't want to smother you," he said quietly.

          "I know, let's go eat," Harry said dropping the subject.

A/N: Okay I'm not sure how many reviews I got, my stats read only three, so I'll go with that for now!

Mikee-Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my turns and twists, you won't really found out more about Ron just yet. You get hints.

Toria-Thank you, I'm glad you liked my first two parts, I did my best and I think my best was great!

Harry's Sister-Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed it, please keep reading and reviewing.

If you'd like to read more of my stories go to my website 


	3. Sorting Hat

Chapter Three-The Sorting Hat  

          Minerva eyed the weary, wet first years. She smiled and folded her hands together.

          "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a moment you will pass through these doors where you shall be sorted into your houses. Now, your houses will become your family, your triumphs will earn you points and you failures will lose marks. We do not tolerate rule breaking, now please follow me." She said.

          The first years slowly walked through the Great Hall, Harry smirked as he watched his two boys looking up at the ceiling above them as they passed between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. He spotted his son Jamie standing beside one boy and gasped quietly as pain seared through his scar, he looked at the boy again in curiosity. Severus didn't miss his son's actions.

          "Harry, Harry what's wrong?" He asked.

          "I… I don't know, damn, that hurt," he whispered rubbing the scar. Sighing he straightened slightly as the pain lessened, getting looks from his wife, Albus, Minerva and Caden.

          "I'm fine," he mouthed towards them. Dumbledore nodded and slowly rose.

          "Welcome, for those of you who have never been here before some simple rules. Mr. Filch asks you remain out of the restricted part of the library. The Forbidden Forest has been named that for a reason, so please stay away from it." He said. He looked at Minerva who nodded and placed the hat on the stool. The first years jumped as the stitching opened and the hat began to sing in a melancholy voice.

_"You may not think I'm pretty, _

_you__ may simply see a boring hat,_

_but__ I assure you I'll eat myself if I_

_don't__ place you in the right house._

_Thousands of years ago lived four wise_

_Wizards, each from their own separate_

_ place. Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw from the glen_

_Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,_

_ And Shrewd Slytherin from fen._

_Sharing Wishes and dreams they built_

_ this school, unsure how to separate_

_ the students, they made me, and now_

_I'm left to do the rest. Each had _

_Different values in which they had to_

_ Teach. In Gryffindor the brave at heart_

_Dwell, prized highly above the rest.___

_Hard workers were worth of admission_

_To Hufflepuff._ The cleverest were in__

_Ravenclaw where they would always_

_Be the best. Slytherin, the power hungry_

_And loved those of great ambition.___

_For I have placed some greats, and_

_Broke a few, place me tight about_

_Your ears and let me in, for I can_

_Places you where your heart lies."___

          They waited until the hat was done, then Minerva unrolled the parchment and began calling out the names. Harry felt his hand being squeezed by his wife as they looked over and saw the boys standing side by side.

          "Cranston, Stephanie," Minerva called. The hat was placed upon her head.

          "Ahh, you are a strong one, many things you wish for, one is your mother. You will make a good place in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Steffi smiled at Alex and hurried over to sit next to her brother.

          "Lupin, Rachel," Minerva called Ginny and Draco's eldest daughter.

          "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled.

          "McCoy, Patrick," the boy didn't even get the hat on his head before…

          "SLYERTHIN!" 

          "Riddle, Fredrick," Minerva said slightly hesitant. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the boy step up.

          "Good lord he looks like Tom," Harry whispered. He felt Severus touch his arm gently.

          "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled instantly.

          "Snape, Alexander," Alex stepped up towards the stool as he looked at his mother, father and family. Albus smiled at him softly. Sitting down he closed his eyes as the hat slid over his head.

          "Ahh, you are a smart one, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but no, that's not your home. Hufflepuff may be to humble. How about Slytherin, yes you are very much like you father. He would have been a Slytherin, but that's not where he belonged after all, and I don't think you do either. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Alex relaxed immensely as he looked back at his father who was beaming and clapping. Smiling he made his way over to Steffi and sat down.

          "Snape, Jamieson," Jamie slowly walked towards the stool, he wanted to be with his brother, but at the same time part of him knew that wouldn't be where he was placed.

          "Yes another Snape, yes, but you are different from you brother aren't you. He has bravery, where you have more of your grandfather. You wish to prove yourself. You could do great things in Gryffindor, but that shall not be your home. SLYTHERIN!" There was silence, even Harry seemed dumbfounded. No one had expected the son of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to be a Slytherin. 

          "Sutter, David," a nervous McGonagall continued. Harry watched his son saunter towards the Slytherin table smiling widely. 

          "Harry, Harry son," Snape whispered.

          "He can't be a Slytherin," Harry whispered.

          "Why not, you almost were, I am, your brother is."

          "Yes, but I'm not, and… he just can't be, dad, what if something happens?" Snape looked at his son.

          "Relax, There's a reason he's in Slytherin," Snape said calmingly.

          "Weasley, Harold," Minerva called out. A small red headed boy stepped forwards and looked at the stool. Harry watched the son of his best friend. The best friend he and Hermione hadn't seen for thirteen years.

          "Yes, another Weasley, but different you are, not a brother, but a son. You hold great promise, and more courage than your father at times. I know where you shall be. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed. 

          Finally after five more minutes the sorting was finished. Dumbledore rose again and smiled.

          "Allow the feast to begin," he spoke. The tables were quickly lined with amazing looking food. Harry stared at his for several minutes.

          "Harry eat something," Severus whispered to his son.

          "I'm not hungry," he whispered.

          "Why, because your son is a Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

          "No, I have a horrible headache," He whispered truthfully.

          "Harry, why don't you go lay down," Hermione suggested.

          "I'd rather stay here, where I can watch my children," he said slightly nerved.

          "Harry, are you sure you're all right?" Severus asked.

          "Yeah dad, I'm fine," Harry whispered as he watched Jamie talk and laugh with the Slytherins.

~~~~~

          Harry sat in front of the fire in he and Hermione's privet chambers. She touched his shoulder, causing him to jump.

          "You have visitors," she said lightly. He looked up and saw Alex, Demi and Jason standing in the doorway.

          "Hi guys," he whispered. Getting up he smiled and hugged his sister tightly.

          "Behaving yourself, my dear sweet sister?" He asked. She was a head shorter than Harry and had beautiful long sandy blond hair.

          "Always, just wanted to come by and wish you a goodnight."

          "Goodnight sweetheart," he said kissing her cheek. She smiled and waited by the door. 

          "Hey Jason, where's Jamie?"

          "He was busy, sorry Harry," Harry smiled forcefully and gave his baby brother a hug.

          "I've got DADA with you tomorrow morning, be ready, we're jumping right in," he said ruffling the boy's hair.

          "Yes sir," Jason smiled and hurried off back to his dorm. Alex looked at his father and then hurled himself into his arms.

          "Hey, what's this all about?" Harry asked, worried as the boy started to cry softly.

          "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I didn't ask him to stay with me on the train," he cried.

          "Alex, listen to me, the sorting hat put you both where you BELONG, if you were placed there your meant to be there. Now, you get back up to that common room where you belong, I know for a fact Gryffindors play lots of fun games until midnight usually the first day of school," he said smiling.

          "Okay, I love you dad," he said looking at his father. Harry looked into those bright green eyes.

          "I love you too sweetheart." He said kissing his son's forehead. Alex hugged his mother tightly around the waist and then headed off with Demi. Hermione came and sat down beside her husband.

          "Sometimes, I wonder if you were in the right house or not?" She whispered. He looked at her and raised an eye brow.

          "Really, may I ask why, Mrs. Potter?"

          "Oh I don't know," she said smiling.

          "Yes well, you belong in Ravenclaw so don't even talk to me about improper houses."

          "Let's go to sleep," she said kissing his lips.

          "Yes, let's." He said smiling as he followed her.

A/N:Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews, I was blown away, you guys are great guessers! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter Four-The Meeting

          Harry sighed as he looked at the clock which read midnight. He quickly pulled on his pants and a sweatshirt that read Hogwarts University on it. 

          "'Mione, we've gotta get going, or we'll be late for the meeting," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. She slowly got up and grabbed a pair of her own pants and a shirt.

          "We'll floo to Albus' office, otherwise we'll never make it on time," he said softly. Within seconds they were landing on the floor in Dumbledore's office. 

          "Nice of you to join us," Minerva said smiling at the young couple. 

          "Sorry guys," Harry whispered dusting his wife of gently, he looked around and smiled at his old friend. Mad Eye Moody, Albus, Remus, Minerva, Ms. Figgs, Neville Longbottom. He paused, his father and mother were no where in sight.

          "Shit," he heard, turning he saw Severus running through the door just barely pulling the shirt over his head. Leanne came in behind him looking all to calm and happy.

          "Sorry daddy, we ran a little over, in our business," she said smiling as Severus tucked his shirt in and muttered something under her breath. She saw the slight twinkle in her father's eye.

          "It's okay, now please everyone have a seat," Severus sighed and sat down next to his wife.

          "There are of course rumors that Voldemort might be back, all of which I'm sure you've heard," Harry looked at his grandfather, he had known, but hadn't wanted to believe it.

          "Which means several things, there are Slytherins that now are his followers." Harry paled considerably.

          "Are they all in danger?" Hermione asked, what her husband couldn't.

          "No it does not seem so, at the moment the only real people in danger are Severus and Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry sighed, he had known this was coming, as had his father. They weren't quite as lost as others, they knew that Voldemort would never really die, only that he became weak and went away for awhile until he was strong again.

          "So what do we do?" Minerva asked she knew that Harry and Severus would never allow themselves to be protected.

          "Right now, we wait. They are, at the present time, only rumors and there is no point it scaring everyone with a bunch of rumors."

          "I'd feel better about all of this if Jamie hadn't been placed in Slytherin with Riddle," Harry said quietly.

          "Keep an eye on him Harry, I understand your feelings, I felt the same way when my God-son was placed in Slytherin," Dumbledore said looking at Severus. Harry had never known Dumbledore was Severus' God-father. 

          Suddenly there was a loud hiss of pain from Severus, he nearly doubled over in pain grasping his elbow. He had been avoiding this pain for seventeen years, and was unaccustomed to it.

          "Dad!" Harry said as he moved to stand next to his father. Emily did the same.

          Severus couldn't hear or feel anything but the pain in his arm. He felt tears in his eyes, then he felt a firm hand grip his wrist and pull it away from his chest.

          "Breath son," Dumbledore whispered as his large wrinkled hands were placed firmly over the Deatheater mark. Severus hissed in pain once again and slowly began to breathe again, looking down where the hand was placed he sighed. Fear rose, if that was burning, then none of the rumors weren't rumors anymore.

          "This meeting is adjourned. Severus, you are obviously not going to anymore of the meetings, however I know someone I plan on sending, would you mind writing your nephew Lea, and asking Draco to come as soon as he can. Lupin, write Sirius, find him, I don't care how long it takes just find the man. Neville I'm going to need your help as well, I need you to help me round up all the Aurors. Moody is there anyway to find a place where we can stage the battle, I don't want it here."

          "I'm sure we can, I'll look," Mad Eye said. 

          "Harry, I want you to contact Ron, put whatever is behind you where it belongs, get him here and I mean soon. Bill should have a general idea as to where he is. If nothing else Ginny will know, ask her. I don't care how you find him, but find him. When you do find him recruit him as well as his older brothers for the Aurors, and if needed maybe Order of the Phoenix. Severus I want you to go with Harry and Minerva on the next trip to Hogsmeade, but whatever you'll need where Potions are considered. Harry, instead of starting with whatever you were starting with tomorrow, I want you to teach them how to defend themselves. Boggarts, anything ask Lupin some of his ideas, since he taught you, and ask your father. Severus, and Harry the dueling club is to be started again, all students interested must be taught how to defend themselves," Dumbledore ordered. Everyone nodded, and quickly left, with their assignments and jobs. 

          Harry headed not towards his own room, but Bill's, where he knocked on the door. The tall man opened the door and looked at him. Billy hadn't really changed since Harry's fourth year. He had come here to teach Arithnmancy after the prior teacher had left. Bill had gotten tired with his pervious job and wanted something more steady, while he still held his other job in the summers, he taught the rest of the year.

          "Harry, it's two in the morning," Bill said.

          "Let me in Bill, we need to talk about your brothers."

          "Which ones?"

          "All of them if possible."

          "Even Percy?" Bill asked.

          "No, but at least your youngest one," Harry said closing the door.

          "Harry what is this about?" Bill asked turning on all his lights.

          "He's back," Harry said sitting down across from his friend

          "Who is back?" Bill asked sitting down.

          "Voldemort, he's back. Look Bill there isn't much time, I need to know where Ron is," Harry said.

          "To be honest Harry, none of us really know where he is. I didn't even know he was married until I saw his son today. Ever since the fight Ron has made himself some what scarce."

          "His son, what time is it?" Harry asked.

          "I already told you, two in the morning."

          "All right, Bill, do me a favor, talk to your sister, and your mother, someone in your family has to know where that boy is."

          "All right, but can I wait until tomorrow?"

          "Yes, I'm going to the Gryffindor Dorm, trying to find the kid."

          "Harry," Bill said slightly hesitant.

          "What?"

          "Ron, he, he named you Harry's god-father. I don't know why, he was still angry with you at the time, but he named the boy after you and he named you the god-father, Hermione is the god-mother."

          "Thanks Bill."

          "I thought you deserved to know."

          "Thanks," with that Harry left.

~~~~~

          The men all stood in a large circle, one man stood in the middle, cloaked by the robe, his face and all the other's covered with masks.

          "My son, tell me of the sorting?" The man hissed.

          "The youngest twin is in Slytherin Father, McCoy and I have made friends with him."

          "Excellent, and they're grandfather?"

          "He is not ready or prepared for pain."

          "Good my young one," Voldemort then turned facing all of his Deatheaters.

          "Tomorrow, we begin this war, and we will win!" He yelled as his men stood around him quietly.

~~~~~~

          Severus paced the floor of his chambers, his wife watching every nervous movement.

          "If you don't stop walking in circles I'm going to hurl," Lea said.

          "Xavier and Jason are at danger too," Severus said.

          "Jason and Xavier are far too aware of the past, they won't join him. 

Besides they remember the repercussions, they remember the late nights you came in, looking like hell on feet."

          "Dammit, why did he have to be in Slytherin!" Severus hissed.

          "Because it's who he is, you can't stop it Severus, no one can. Not even his father, so stop trying."

          "I knew he would return I knew it!" Severus said.

          "Severus, tomorrow is another day, let's just take it one day at a time." She said.

hannahdris--Thanks Hannahdris, it means a lot when my readers like where I'm going, however this story isn't quite finished yet, so it'll be interesting if I can find a fun way to end it.

Harry's Sister (NamyLB@aol.com)--Sorry I took so long to update, glad you like it though!

Cresha Potter (CreshaPotter@aol.com)--Thanks, any reviews are better than none! I'm glad you guys like it so much.

Toria--Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it, some things are very obvious in this story, others will be a little harder.


	5. Classes Begin

Chapter Five-Classes Begin

          The two eleven year olds ran through the halls, as they headed towards their Transfiguration class. Busting through the doors they let out a sigh of relief. Steffi, who sat in the second row next to another Gryffindor girl looked back at her two newly acquired friends and shook her head with a smirk.

          "That was close," Harry Weasly said. Alex nodded as he made his way next to Steffi.

          "Professor McGonagall would probably have our heads if…" suddenly the cat that had been sitting on the desk jumped off, transforming into a human, into Professor McGonagall.

          "It's like watching your father's all over again. You got lost," she said to them, it was more of a statement than a question.

          "Yes ma'am," Alex said sitting down directly in front of his brother, who was snickering with a couple of Slytherins.

          "Well sit down, we are to begin. Do try to be on time from now on." She said curtly. 

~~~~~~

          The Potions Dungeon was dark and creepy, smoking cauldrons all around the room as the students sat at the desks. The door busted open as Severus Snape swooped into the room, dressed from head to toe in black. An annoyed look on his face as he stood in front of the class.

          "There will be no foolish wand waving or sill incantations. Now, you will learn Potions in this class, you will learn important parts of life. If you pay attention, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the sense, bottle glory, brew fame and even put a stopper in death," he said looking around, and rolled his eyes when he saw his grandson writing things down.

          "ALEX!" He bit. The small boy jumped and looked up, he blushed and began to pay attention.

          "Now, for those of you who are prepared for this, I want you to understand exactly what you shall be doing. I gave you all a reading assignment over the summer, let's see who actually did it. Miss Cranston, tell me what I would get if I add powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood?" The girl thought for a moment.

          "A very powerful sleeping potion called Draught of the Living Dead," she said. He smiled.

          "Excellent, five points to Gryffindors. Mr. Snape, Jamie Snape, tell me what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" He watched his grandson. 

          "I don't know," the boy said quietly. Severus scowled and noticed his other grandson had his hand raised.

          "Alex, perhaps you can correct your brother," he said looking at both boys. Jamie scowling as Alex smiled.

          "They are the same thing, another name is… um, aconite, right?" He said. Severus nodded.

          "Very good Alex, five points to Gryffindor, five points from Slytherin. Perhaps it would do you well Jamie to read what you are given over the summer," he said staring at the boy who simply scowled back.

          "We shall continue, somebody tell me where to find a bezoar?" He said as he watched Slytherin and Gryffindor's hands raised.

~~~~~~

          "I don't care that was completely uncalled for. He's Slytherin's head, not Gryffindors, he gave the twenty points by the end of class, and gave us ten!" Jamie yelled as he stalked through the halls towards his next class. Patrick and Freddy on both sides talking to him, Alex walked by with Steffi and Harry by his side. 

          "Watch your back Alex!" Jamie bit towards his brother. Alex turned around and stuck his tongue out, then continued walking. Harry was standing just outside his door and saw this interaction between his sons. The students quickly filed in. Harry suddenly grabbed Jamie's arm, stopping him.

          "Don't tread on thin ice your first day back, with your grandfather or me. You've got your mother's class next, and if I hear one bad remark about your behavior you will be sorry, do I make myself clear," he warned his young son.

          "Yeah, whatever," Jamie said. Harry let him go but didn't stop looking at him in annoyance. Harry smiled softly, allowing memories from his own first days of school to come flooding back and he sighed and stood in front of the class.

          "Now, before we begin, I've got one question, how many of you actually read your assignment this summer?" He watched four or five hands raise, including Alex.

          "Well for those of you, who did, add five points to your house, because it was your first test. What you read is nothing of importance. In fact as first years your not even required to read it, so for those of you who didn't read it, give yourselves five points as well, you were lazy enough to know better. In this class you do not get graded on which house your in, nor will you be getting tests very often. You will rarely be taking notes, so please put the quills, parchment and books back where you found them. You will be given to large reports during the year, the rest of the time you will have small homework assignments and in class projects that may last anywhere form the full two hours to a week. Normally I would start first years out with simple projects and then go from there. However, I don't have the time and sadly you guys don't have much time either, so we're going to start where I started my third and fourth year. Trust me you are more prepared for it than I am, because I'm sure by now that you've all heard the rumors of me being the longest standing DADA teacher so far. The rumor is true. I went through five different teachers during my seven years in this school. So, we're starting with hard stuff. And as your first assignment I want you all to research as much as you can about werewolves, Boggarts and The Dark Lord and then write a report about one of the three subjects. You must research them all, however you only have to chose one to do the report on. Those are due the day before you leave, so please have them prepared. Now onto the lesson." The students were watching him wide eyes as Harry took down a jar of three spiders. He wasn't surprised to see his god-son Harry Weasley jump back slightly.

          "Your father still afraid of spiders Weasley?" Harry asked gently. The young red head looked up at him and nodded.

          "Tell me Mr. Weasley what is your middle name, seeing as my first name is Harry it might get very confusing for you."

          "Charlie sir," he said. Harry nodded.

          "I thought so. Do you mind if I call you Charlie?" 

          "No sir, most of my friends do," Harry's brow furrowed as he took out his wand.

          "Does your father?"

          "Yes sir," Harry felt a pang of guilt.

          "All right class, we're making it simple in here, you can call me Potter, Snape or Harry. I answer to all or either. I am a Potter, I am a Snape and my first name is Harold. So now let's get down to business. Now technically I'm not supposed to teach you these sort of things for a couple years, however seeing as my seventh year class in now on some of the high curses and on other dangerous things, I don't see any harm, since they started exactly where you're about to start. So can anyone tell me what I mean when I say Unforgivable?" Harry asked. A hand rose.

          "You, what's your name?" He asked. Looking at the short stubby boy that reminded him of Neville Longbottom.

          "Gregory Peterson sir," he whispered.

          "Please, call me anything but sir, I'm now where as old as my father and people only call him sir when they're in trouble," he said smiling as the class laughed and chuckled.

          "Okay Gregory, tell me what I mean when I say that."

          "The Unforgivable Curses?" he said hesitantly. Harry nodded.

          "What house are you in son?"

          "Ravenclaw."

          "Ten points to Ravenclaw. Very good. Now, someone tell me what the Unforgivable Curses are," he said, he smiled as hands began to rose, more and more each time.

          "Excellent, Steffi," he called.

          "They are curses that often result in time in Azkaban Prison or death."

          "Good, someone name one," he said getting excited as his students did as well.

          "Imperius Curse," A Slytherin called out.

          "Excellent, ten points, what is it?" He asked.

          "Alex," he called.

          "You have absolutely no control over your body."

          "Excellent," Harry lifted a spider from the jar and held it in his hand.

          "_Imperio_," he said, instantly the spider went limp.

          "Dance," he commanded, and instantly the spider began to dance.

          "Jump," he watched the spider jump. The class was chuckling.

          "Don't laugh it's not funny. It's a horrible curse, I spent a good part of my fourth year trying to overcome that curse. It was very hard. Your brain tells you whatever it is your being forced to do is wrong, but your brain no longer has control. Terrible things can happen, you can basically kill yourself and not want to. It's like standing outside a window and watching your body do these things that it shouldn't do."

          "How long does it last?" One student asked.

          "Good question, Amber?" He said looking at her, she nodded. "Very good question. The curse can last forever, or it can last for a certain length of time, it all depends on who is putting you under the curse. Anyone else know a curse?" 

          "Craticus curse," one student Slytherin called.

          "Yes," Harry said his mind wandering quickly. Seeing his father lying on the ground as Voldemort continued to hail him with the Craticus curse.

          "Professor," Steffi said, bringing Harry back. Harry shook his head and looked at the girl.

          "Sorry guys."

          "The Craticus Curse was very popular when I was in school, and before then. During the reign of the Dark Lord, now there is something I going to tell you about the Craticus Curse, it sucks!" He said.

          "It's the introduction of pain. No one even has to touch you. For instance I could walk over to Alex and smack him that pain would be nothing compared to what you might feel while you're under that curse. It turns your entire body into painful knots. Everything tenses, the screams are endless and the pain is worse."

          "Can it kill you?" Freddy Riddle asked.

          "No, but believe me, by the time that curse is finished you'll wish you were dead."

          "There's one more, anyone," he watched his son's hand raise and Harry looked at him.

          "Jamie," he said.

          "Avada Kedavra," he said. Harry looked into the boy's eyes.

_FLASBACK_

_          Flames surrounded Harry, as he lay withering in pain, his entire left leg was bloody. Harry's eyes were watering as they drifted towards another figure on the floor, which looked dead. There were Death Eaters everywhere, dead or unconscious. He began to scream, as he watched curses continued to be thrown between still living Death Eaters and some Aurors. Mad Eye Moody stood only feet away, throwing every known curse at the Dark Lord. Harry tried to keep his eyes open, his mind aware, but the pain radiating from his body was blinding, and it was sending him nearly over the edge._

_          There was a scream, another one, two more, and in horror his eyes watched as Lupin feel to the ground. He knew instantly he was not dead, but injured, possibly mortally._

_          He pushed himself up slowly, even through the pain and began to move, the fire licking the back of his neck. Determined to get to his father he cried out. He tried to shift into his animal, his wolf, but was relieved at what happened next._

_          He watched a large dog pounced over the body of his father. Barking loudly, as though yelling don't touch the body, just as Voldemort approached Severus._

_          "Get away from him you bastard!" Lupin yelled getting up, his left hand trying desperately to stop the blood flowing from his right arm. Harry could see how shaky Lupin was on his feet._

_          "Traitor!" Yelled Voldemort, pointing his wand at Severus' helpless form. The dog pounced on Voldemort knocking him down to the ground. _

_          A pair of arms wrapped around Harry's body, beginning to pull him away from the flames and his father, suddenly he felt pain ripped through his head as another pair of arms descended upon him. He could feel the burning._

_          "NO!" He screamed loudly, he shook his head. _

_          "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Someone yelled, and suddenly he saw the bright green light. Then everything went dark._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"DAD!" Alex yelled as his father became pale white, his knuckles clenched, his breath raspy.

          "Dad!" Jamie yelled.

          "Someone go get Professor Snape or Dumbledore!" Steffi yelled as Harry continued gasping and fell to the ground.

          "Dad!" Alex yelled as he skidded to a stop by his son unconscious father.

          Jamie ran all the way to the dungeons, where he burst through the door.

          "Jamie, do you mind?" Severus bit.

          "It's dad! He just fainted!" Jamie yelled. Snape looked at him.

          "Demi, you're in charge," he then followed his grandson upstairs towards Harry's classroom.

          "Harry!" He yelled as he entered the room. Harry was just starting to wake up as he knelt beside his son.

          "Back up, back up," Severus growled, as he slowly allowed his son to prop himself up against his chest.

          "Alex, go get the Headmaster and Dr. Caden," Severus said. Alex nodded and ran off.

          "Harry, Harry, come on son," he whispered, gently tapping the boy's face.

          "What happened?" He asked.

          "We were talking about curses, the unforgivable and we got to Ava…" Severus held up his hand.

          "He had a flashback, Jesus kid, I though you didn't have these anymore," Severus said looking at his wayward son.

          "Not usually," Harry whispered.

          "Are you okay?" Severus asked gently.

          "Headache," he said touching his scar. 

          "I bet you do, did you eat anything this morning?"

          "No," Harry said. 

          "Severus, what's going on?" Dumbledore asked.

          "We're fine Albus, however, perhaps we could find something for these students to do, as my son is in no shape to continue teaching today," Severus said as he helped his son sit down in the chair.

          "Of course," Dumbledore said.

          "Professor Potter," Steffi said looking at him.

          "Yes," Harry said tiredly.

          "I hope you feel better, and I really like your class," she said. He smiled.

          "Thanks," A few minutes later Harry allowed his father to lead him out of the class, while Dumbledore calmly covered for the class.

~~~~~~~

          "What exactly happened?" Severus asked as Lea walked towards Harry and placed a cold cloth to his head. He hissed in pain and then sighed.

          "I had a flashback."

          "From?" Severus asked. Suddenly the door burst open and Hermione made her way in.

          "Harry?" She looked worried beyond reason. He got up and held her close.

          "It's okay honey, I'm fine," he said softly.

          "On the contrary, I think you are far from fine. You fainted in class. What was the flashback from Harry?" Severus asked as Harry sat down, his wife beside him on the arm of the chair.

          "The day Voldemort was defeated, seventeen years ago."

          "All right, Hermione, take him back to your quarters and get him some rest, make sure he eats dinner," she smiled and nodded.

          "Come on honey," she said softly. They left slowly as Lea came back in and handed her husband a glass of wine.

          "You're a bear," she whispered.

          "I am not, I'm worried." He said.

          "No you're an over protective mama bear. Poor Harry doesn't know what to think. Give him time Severus, he's as scared as you are. It brings up memories good and bad." Severus nodded.

          "I love you," he whispered.

          "I know," she said smiling.


	6. Quidditch

Chapter Six-Quidditch

          Harry sighed as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to get some of the things out of his mind. Harry smiled as he looked out one of the windows and saw the Pitch standing there all alone. How he missed playing Quidditch. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. Hurrying back to his room he grabbed his broom and his snitch, deciding to see if he still had perfect eyes.

          Severus watched from the entrance way of the pitch as his son flew high above him in the night air. This was Harry's get away when his mind was full and troubled. Severus could remember the late nights in Harry's Seventh year when he would come out and find his wayward son flying by moonlight around the pitch, as though he were in a game. The first time this had angered Severus, and worried him. But after awhile, Severus had grown accustomed to it, and every once in awhile he would join his soon in a match. Severus could tell that Harry wasn't in much of a mood for company tonight, so watching him for a few more minutes, Severus made his way in, not wanting to intrude of the younger man.

~~~~~

          Come Saturday morning everyone was prepared for the Quidditch try outs, Harry had been named coach of the Gryffindor team when they needed someone other than the Captain. Severus was still coach of the Slytherin team. 

          Harry walked out onto the field and smiled at his sister early that morning. Try outs normally lasted all day, in order of the house that signed up first. Each try out time for the house would last approximately two to three hours, then the Captain and coach would decide who was on the team. By the next Saturday the team was starting practice, which was also based on why they were given time to practice and who signed up for when.

          Demi looked over at her brother and nodded. There were several already lined up. There were two seventh years on the team, which made it tough because they would be leaving, a fourth year and a fifth year, normally there wouldn't be so few players, but many had dropped out because they were busy with other things. Steffi Cranston, Charlie Weasley and Alex stood among the many students trying out.

          "Hey Demi," Harry said smiling as he approached her and the other three seventh years.

          "Hi Harry," she said smiling at her older brother.

          "What have we got?" He asked.

          "We need a two chasers and a seeker, unless of course you'd like that position," Harry chuckled.

          "Nope, sorry sweetheart, teachers can't play, otherwise I would," he said smiling.

          "I know, so how do you want to do this?" She asked.

          "Your choice," he said.

          "Okay, well let's start a scrimmage, Alex, Steffi and Charlie you guys join Tammy, Andrew, Peter and Gavin, and you'll be the blue team. Peter and Gavin are the beaters. Steffi and Charlie why don't you join Tammy as Chasers, Andrew you're the keeper and Alex you can be the seeker. Amy, Frankie, John, Devin, Paul, Mark and Rachel you guys are on the other team. Amy you can be the seeker, Frankie and John are beaters, Mark, Paul and Devin are chasers and Rachel could you be the keeper?" She nodded. Demi smiled and looked at her brother.

          "Good, we'll be hovering over there on our brooms, play like it's a real game, we'll be watching you guys," she said smiling. Once they all mounted their brooms Harry blew the whistles and the balls were all released. 

          They watched for awhile smiling and noticing who was good and who wasn't so great.

          "Alex is great, look at him," Demi said as she pointed to Harry's son. Harry watched his son plummet towards the ground for the golden snitch. It didn't take him long to grab it all, and within moments his side had one. Harry sighed.

          "Maybe it runs in my genes," he said slightly.

          "You don't seem pleased, your son is about to be the seeker."

          "Yeah, probably one of the more dangerous positions, and to add to that, his brother is probably just as good at it as he is," Harry said.

          "Do you want him to be cut?" Demi asked, no sure if she was willing to do it.

          "No," Harry said sternly.

          "No, Alex deserves to be on the team, he's got great skills, possibly better than me. Steffi and Charlie are good too."

          "I thought his name was Harry," she said.

          "His full name is Harold Charles Weasley, he says he usually goes by Charlie, that's what his father calls him." Demi scowled.

          "Do you think Ron is still angry?"

          "I don't know, and to be honest I'd rather not know, but I think he is and I'm probably going to find out sooner than I'd like."

          "So it looks like we've got some of our new players. Stephanie Cranston, Charlie Weasley and Alex Potter Snape," she said looking at her brother, who simply sighed and blew the whistle.

          "Don't tell Hermione yet, I really don't like it when she worries," he said slightly. Demi nodded and watched her older brother walk off the field.

          "All right everyone…" her voice trailed off as Harry walked out towards the lake and sat down by the tree. LL's spot, he smiled at the memory of being told that his mothers would spend their time under this tree.

          "Wanna talk about it?" Came the familiar voice. Harry smiled and looked at Lupin.

          "Not really, but I wouldn't mind a walk with a good source of company," Harry said smiling. Lupin nodded and held a hand out to the young wizard, helping him off the ground. They slowly began to walk around the large lake.

          "I got in touch with your God-father," Lupin said.

          "How is he?" Harry asked.

          "Alive, but I don't know much, he's worried about you. If you ask me he shouldn't have ever left."

          "Did he ever tell you why he left?" Harry asked.

          "Well he claims it was for you, truth is Harry, part of him knew it was tearing you apart to see him and Severus fight all the time. Seeing as you were very much attached to Severus he knew he had to leave. He didn't want to hurt you, but I think had he stayed he could have resolved whatever the hell was up his ass."

          "They never tried very hard," Harry said.

          "No they didn't. One of your father's failing I suppose. He didn't know how to approach Sirius, every time he tried Sirius would yell at him."

          "Is he coming back?" Harry asked.

          "Yes, he'll be here on Wednesday. I suspect you'll want to see him?" Harry nodded.

          "Yes, however I'm heading to Hogsmeade that night, with the third years and up."

          "I figured. Don't worry Harry, I'll figure something out. Everyone is returning, I don't think it'll be too long before you see him. How about Ron, have you found him yet?" Harry sighed.

          "No, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Charlie. Bill has talked to all of his brothers, and while they're all willing to help as Aurors, none of them know where Ron is. Ginny doesn't even know. I don't even think Molly and Arthur know where he is. Hermione doesn't know."

          "Do you know who he married?" Lupin asked.

          "Well, I think it might have been Lavender Brown, but I'm not positive."

          "Can you contact her, find out where she is?" He asked.

          "I don't even know where to begin."

          "I think your answer is right there," Lupin said pointing to Charlie, Steffi and Alex as the walked around the lake and talked.

          "Truth is, I'm afraid he won't want to talk to me," Harry said.

          "Harry, that fight was thirteen years ago, now the man named his son after you and gave you a god-son, surely there still has to be friendship in that."

          "The same thing could be said about you and Sirius or you and dad."

          "Yes well, we all make mistakes. Harry talk to the boy, the worst thing you can be told is that Ron wants to have nothing to do with you."

          "Or he's dead."

          "No, you know he's alive, because his father calls him Charlie. Now go talk to the boy." Harry sighed and nodded.

          "Charlie," Harry called as he approached the children. Alex smiled at his father.

          "Hi Professor Potter," Harry smiled softly at Steffi, something told him the girl had a crush on one of two people, him or Alex, or maybe both of them. 

          "Hi Steffi. Charlie could I speak with you a moment?" The boy shrugged and nodded. Harry smiled.

          "We'll meet you in the common room Charlie," Alex said as he and Steffi headed back towards the castle.

          "Charlie, um, your father, is Ronald Weasley correct?" Charlie nodded.

          "Yes sir, and my mom is Lavender Brown." Harry smiled.

          "Where is your father right now Charlie?" Harry asked.

          "Why do you want to know?"

          "I need to speak to him, and the truth is I have no clue how to get contact with him. None of his brothers know where his is, neither does your Aunt Ginny. I don't even think your grandparents know where he is."

          "Dad's been having a hard time," the boy explained.

          "What do you mean Charlie?" Harry asked, worried about his best friend.

          "Well, dad started drinking about a year and a half ago," Harry felt a pang of guilt in him.

          "Is he an alcoholic?" Harry asked.

          "No sir he just drinks sometimes, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Charlie said, his eyes watering, thinking he had betrayed his father.

          "Charlie, I need you to tell me something else. Why did your dad begin to drink?"

          "Well first he drank a little every day, for all different reasons, then he began to drink heavier when I was showing signs of magic and when he lost his job."

          "Has he ever hurt you?" 

          "I…"

          "Charlie, did you father ever hit you?"

          "A couple times," he whispered.

          "Jesus, how badly?"

          "Not bad, and it was only cause I was bad," Charlie cried.

          "Charlie, I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to completely upset you, and I see I have. Please forgive me, but it is a good thing you told me, because now we can get your daddy help."

          "Are you going to arrest my daddy?"

          "No, No," Harry said puling Charlie close as the boy cried. Harry reeling from the revelation.


	7. Searching

Chapter Seven-Searching

          Harry paced Dumbledore's office for the next three hours, as his grandfather watched him.

          "Harry, you're not accomplishing anything by pacing, except causing a trench in my floor." Dumbledore said calmly.

          "My best friend is probably an alcoholic, how should I react?" Harry asked.

          "Harry, please sit down, and tell me about the fight one last time," Harry sighed and nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_          Harry walked through the halls of his Dorm at Hogwarts University. Opening the room to his double dorm he smiled at his best friend Ron. He didn't notice how angry Ron looked, or that he had a beer bottle in his hand._

_          "Ron, I did it, I passed the tests. I'm going to be the youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in twenty years!" He said happily._

_          "Big Fuckin' deal," Ron slurred._

_          "Ron, what's wrong?" _

_          "You! Your what's wrong!" Ron yelled._

_          "Me, what did I do?" Harry asked, truth was he had seen a fight between them coming for three years now._

_          "Everything! First you stole my girl friend! You have fame, you kick Voldie's ass, and you pay my brothers to get me new clothes!" He hissed. _

_          "Ron, just calm down okay, the only reason I asked your brothers to buy you clothes was because you spent an entire year pissed off with me."_

_          "Bastard!" Ron yelled._

_          "Ron! What the hell is wrong with you!" Harry yelled back._

_          "Mr. High and Mighty. Can't you ever screw up! Or are you always going to be pretty perfect Potter… oh wait you ain't a Potter no more. You're a Snape, guess that puts greasy assed git all over your reputation," Harry stared at his friend in shock and horror. _

_          "Back off Ron," Harry said._

_          "Why, great git don't wanna fight. Too good for the Gryffindors now aren't you, good enough to steal the WOMAN I LOVED! But you can't socialize with us anymore!" He screamed._

_          "What are you talking about?"_

_          "Almost as low as that stupid prick Malfoy," Ron spat._

_          "Would you chill out!" Harry asked as Ron moved towards him and pushed him slightly._

_          "Hit me," Ron yelled._

_          "No," Harry said._

_          "HIT ME!" Ron yelled._

_          "NO! Ron, I will not hit you, I don't care what you tell me, I don't care what you do. You're drunk pal, and you've lost your damn mind."_

_          "Why, is it more dangerous to push Potter than to push Voldie, Perfect little Potter, his reputation is shot all to hell now. Your father's an ass hole and you deserve to die!"_

_          "Ron," Hermione yelled from the door. She had been coming back to go with the guys to study._

_          "Bitch!" Ron yelled. _

_          "Back off Ron, I'm not kidding." Harry warned._

_          "Or what, you already stole Hermione from me. Kill me Snape! That's your new name isn't it? You and your Deatheater father!" Ron yelled._

_          "RON BACK OFF!" Harry yelled._

_          "No! You back off, all my life I've had to live in someone else's shadow, I thought you would be different!" Suddenly with all the strength he had Ron hit Harry in the jaw, knocking the young man to the floor._

_          "I don't ever want to see your face again!" Ron yelled and ran out of the room." Harry looked up at Hermione who had tears running down her face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Something had to be wrong with him," Albus said.

          "I lost my best friend that day. I haven't seen him since," Harry said quietly.

          "Find him Harry, I don't care how, just find him." Harry nodded.

          "Albus," he said turning around.

          "Yes,"

          "Can I have Monday off?" Albus nodded, he understood the boy's need for looking.

          "Of course my child. Harry do be careful."

          "I will."

~~~~~~

          Harry sat that night poking at his dinner, not really wanting to eat the food in front of him. Sighing he got up from the table and walked out of the hall, all eyes on him. 

          Harry stood in his private chambers, a glass of wine in front of him, as he stared at a picture on the mantel.

          "He lives on 92 Orchard Rd., You should find him easily. He makes it very obvious. It's about forty minutes from my grandparent's house," Charlie's voice said softly.

          "Do they know that?" Harry asked, never turning to face the child.

          "No, Dad didn't want to bother anyone ever again. Will you help him?" 

          "Yes, I have to, he's my best friend."

          "He talks about you a lot. He really does miss you."

          "When he's sober," Harry said.

          "Misses you even more when he's drunk. I don't know why you want to see my father all of a sudden, but knowing it's important, just please don't let my dad die." Harry finally turned around, placing the picture back on the mantel.

          "I don't have any intentions on letting him die Charlie. Thank you for your help."

          "Sure. Alex, Steffi and I, we remind you a lot of you guys at a young age don't we," Charlie said. Harry smiled and handed the boy the picture. Charlie smiled at the three twelve year old faces looking back at him.

          "He looks really happy."

          "We were."

          "I'm sorry dad got so upset, even more I'm sorry he messed up."

          "I messed up too Charlie, I should have gone after him."

          "You're going after him now, it may be eleven years later, but you're still willing to try."

          "You're a good kid," Harry said.

          "Dad tells me the same thing all the time."

          "Yeah, I figured. Would you do me a favor?" Charlie nodded.

          "Take care of Alex and Hermione while I'm gone. I'll be back by Tuesday, hopefully with your ever so sober father in tow."

          "Sure," Charlie said. Harry nodded and lifted his duffle over his shoulder.

          "How are you getting there?"

          "By car," Harry said.

          "Good luck."

          "Thanks kiddo," Harry knelt down in front of the boy and scooped him up in a much needed hug. Charlie rested his head on his God-father's shoulder.

          "I'm glad dad made you my god-father," Harry smiled.

          "I just hope someday we're close enough you can call me Uncle Harry, instead of Professor Snape." Harry got up and ruffled the boy's hair, he then slowly walked out of the chambers.

~~~~~

          It was raining that Monday evening when Harry pulled up to 92 Orchard Rd. He sighed and looked at the house, amazingly the house was brick red, Harry smiled slightly, yes, Ron did make it amazingly obvious who lived there. Sighing he reached for his coat and got out of the car. Walking towards the door he knocked. The lights were on, and he watched silently as a flash of lightening bolted across the night sky.

          He heard the door unlock and saw it slowly open, an older Lavender Brown opened the door, her big eyes growing wider. She let out a tiny screech and hugged Harry tightly around the neck.

          "Harry, how are you, I haven't seen you since graduation. My god, you look great, tired but great. Come in," she said smiling.

          "Lavender, who's at the…" the strong baritone British voice stopped and stared into the eyes of his former best friend.

          "Hi Ron," Harry said softly.

          "Harry," he responded.

          "Harry, tell me how are you?" Lavender said, sensing the tense feelings between the two.

          "I'm okay, I'm teaching at Hogwarts, uh, my eldest children are there at the moment. How about you two, I've talked to Charlie, he's handsome, looks like you Ron," Harry said smiling.

          "Ron named him after you, you're his…"

          "Lavender," Ron stopped her.

          "Ron, we need to talk," Harry said softly.

          "Yeah, I suppose we do," Ron said. Harry gave a sigh of relief and thanks. Lavender smiled.

          "Harry would you like anything to eat or drink?" He smiled.

          "Um, a small sandwich would be lovely Lavender, I haven't eaten since I left Saturday evening." Harry said calmly. She smiled and hurried into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ron standing in front of one another.

          "Look Harry."

          "Ron," they said at the same time. They smiled softly.

          "You go first," Harry said.

          "Harry, I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorrier that I never saw you again, but well, I don't know I'm really sorry."

          "I'm sorry too Ron, I forgive you, but part of me thinks I should have gone after you," Harry explained.

          "You're here now, and while we may never be the exact same anymore, we can certainly try," Ron said. Harry smiled.

          "Come here you jerk," Harry said pulling his best friend close. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, as Harry did the same.

          "I'm really sorry I let this go on so long," Ron whispered.

          "Me too buddy, me too," Harry responded. They parted and chuckled slightly. Just then Lavender came into the room with a sandwich and some milk.

          "Here Harry, Ron I'll be upstairs if you need me," Ron smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

          "Thank you sweetheart," Ron whispered. Ron ushered his friend over to a chair by the fire so they could both sit down. Harry took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at Ron.

          "How many?" He asked, Ron looked at him curiously.

          "How many kids?" He asked. Ron smiled.

          "Three Charlie is one, Harmony is my second oldest, she four, and our youngest is Artie, he's two." Harry smiled.

          "Sounds like you're really happy, I was talking to Charlie, Ron… are you okay?"

          "I'm getting better if you're talking about my drinking problem. Charlie and I need to talk about it, but I'm sorry for what I done. How about you Harry, are you and Mione happy?"

          "Yeah, we really are. We've got four kids. Twin boys, Alex and Jamie they're eleven, and two daughters, Lillian or Lilly who is five and my youngest Maggie who's about fourteen months old right now," he said smiling.

          "And you teach at the school."

          "Yeah, we both do, Hermione teaches Astrology."

          "Wow, never imagined her for the up in the clouds type," Ron said smiling. Harry smirked.

          "Yeah, she's something all right. We've changed, I've become the worrier and enforcer and she became the hugger and coddler."

          "Sounds like Mione. So tell me Harry, why are you here, obviously there is a reason," Ron said.

          "Voldemort is back, and Dumbledore wants your help. He will understand if you say no, but truth is we need all the help we can get," Ron sighed and shook his head.

          "Of course I'll help, Lavender can care for the kids."

          "So you'll come back with me?"

          "Of course, look Harry, you're still my best friend. I was your best man at your wedding. It's time for me to repay you for some of your generous things."

          "Thanks Ron," Harry said smiling.

          "When do we leave?"

          "I have a class tomorrow bright and early, I told your son I would be at breakfast, so as soon as we can. I'm sorry." Ron held up his hand and smiled.

          "No, I told you I would come, let me go grab some of my stuff and say goodbye to the kids, I'll be down in a few minutes."

          "Okay, thanks Ron."

~~~~~~

          Harry stuffed Ron's bag into the trunk and climbed into the Driver's side. It was raining and cold outside. Lavender stood at the door waving good bye with the kids. Ron smiled at them and waved back as Harry pulled the car into gear and set off into the sky.

          "So, what has changed?" Ron asked.

          "A lot, a whole lot Ron." Harry said. They were back within five hours after dinner. Harry pulled into his drive way and hurried into the house, Ron right behind him with his bags.

          "All right, into the Floo, best yell Harry Snape's chambers, it'll be quieter there." Ron nodded and grabbed the floo powered. Harry followed him. 

~~~~~~

          "Dinner has been over for a long time," a voice said. Harry looked up and smiled at his wife.

          "Hi beautiful," Harry said kissing his wife's lips.

          "You're soaked," she said. She looked down and smiled at Ron.

          "Hi Ron," she said. He smiled and stood up.

          "Hi Mione," she smiled.

          "Go clean up, both of you. Ron you're room is the second door to your left down that hallway and you have your own bathroom. Harry Dumbledore wants to see you as soon as your back." Harry nodded and headed towards his shower, knowing that Dumbledore could wait another twenty minutes.

          Harry emerged a good half hour later, feeling much warmer and more pleasant. He smiled as he saw Ron hugging Hermione tightly.

          "I've missed you," she said hugging her red headed friend tightly.

          "Me too," he whispered. Harry smiled. Hermione spotted her husband. Moving over to him she graced him with her usual beautiful smile and a strong hug.

          "And you," she said holding him tightly.

          "How is everything?" He asked. She smiled.

          "You worry too much. Fine, Alex and Jamie are both seekers for their teams."

          "Oh boy," he said slightly worried.

          "Yeah, well it's going to be a bigger oh boy if you don't straighten your son's attitude before Severus does."

          "Yeah, I'll handle him."

          "Your class was very good today by the way," she said.

          "Really, which one did you get stuck with?" He asked.

          "The first years."

          "Yeah, well I think they're afraid of me."

          "Get out of here," she said laughing. He smiled and pecked her cheek.

          "I'll be back later tonight."

          "I know you will." He smiled and together he and Ron walked out of the chambers.

~Hey ya'll I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long, busy doesn't begin to describe some of the things that have occurred. I had a rough end to my summer, and then I got started in other things. But I did finish the story and I will be posting the end over the next could weeks. Steph~


	8. Another Day

Chapter Eight-Another Day

          Harry escorted his best friend to Dumbledore's office. He walked up the stairs and sighed as he felt the warmth of the office surround him.

          "Bout damn time," an annoyed voice said, and the warmth was gone. Harry chuckled.

          "I'm not here to please you so get over yourself," Harry said sitting down beside his father.

          "I see you found him," Severus said.

          "Yes I did, now would you behave," Severus smiled at his son.

          "Welcome back Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said smiling at his two Professors.

          "Thanks Headmaster."

          "Now, come, you're been out of school for fifteen years, it's safe to call me Albus, or at least Dumbledore," Harry chuckled as he played with a neat little toy he found on Albus' desk. Severus reached over and smacked him lightly.

          "What?" Harry said.

          "Behave," Severus said.

          "Sorry," Harry responded. Placing the toy down he looked at Dumbledore, a twinkle in the man's eyes. 

          "Ron, how much has Harry told you?" Dumbledore asked.

          "Um, that he thinks Voldemort is back, and that you needed my help." Dumbledore nodded.

          "Ron, I'm sure you remember most of the last battle."

          "Yes of course, but we weren't really allowed out of the Hall."

          "Well, that's all about to change, here's the basic ideas…"

          The meeting between the four men last for three hours. Ron had been listening to Dumbledore most of the time, while Harry had at some point fallen fast asleep in the chair, his feet propped up on Dumbledore's desk. Severus was playing with the toy by this time, looking over at his son every once in awhile.

          "Okay, that's it, Albus, it's been three hours, Harry is asleep, and I'm dead on my feet. The next meeting is Saturday night, let's go boys," Severus said. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

          "Very well, goodnight Severus and Ron," Severus nodded as he nudged his sleeping son. Harry snorted slightly and then woke up, rubbing his eyes he looked around.

          "What?" He asked.

          "Come on, bed time," Severus said. Harry slowly nodded and got out of the chair, cracking his back gently he waved goodbye to his grandfather and followed the other two men out of the office.

          It was past one when Harry crawled into the warm bed beside his wife. Scooting towards her he smiled at how quickly she placed herself into his form and waited for him to wrap his arms around her waist.

          "No offense Harry, but these late night meetings, is killing our sex life," she said. Harry chuckled and began kissing her neck.

          "Sex life? We had a sex life after the birth of the twins?"

          "She's four months, that's a month after the waiting point. I think we can fix that."

          "Oh, so you want your sex life back?" He asked smiling. She smiled as she watched him yawned.

          "Isn't that how we had all of our children, in this very bedroom?" She asked smiling as she kissed him.

          "Yeah, I recall it is, I'm really tired," He said. She kissed him again and he chuckled.

          "I can wait a few minutes for sleep," she smiled.

          "That's all I want," she whispered.

~~~~~~

          Harry and Hermione appeared at breakfast the next morning about an hour late. The kids all started cheering when they saw Harry walk in.

          "My guess is your students missed you," Hermione said. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 

          "DAD!" Charlie yelled when he saw Ron behind them. Ron knelt down and lifted his son into his arms.

          "Hey sweet boy," Ron said kissing his cheek.

          "I love you buddy," Ron whispered. Ginny and Bill waited until their brother came up to the table and attacked him with hugs. Harry said down next to McGonagall and smiled.

          "You look well rested," she said smiling. He looked at her.

          "Sleep, I didn't get much sleep at all last night," Harry said smiling.

          "Ahh, to be young and in love," she said winking. Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek.

          "You are the light of my life," he said smiling. He felt a shove on his shoulder and smiled at his wife.

          "I've got four of the best women in my life," he said cheerfully.

          "If you did what I think you did last night, and he's this happy keep it up," Severus said leaning over. Hermione giggled as her father-in-law kissed her cheek.

          "Hey," Harry said looking at his dad. Severus smiled at Harry and they all started eating.

~~~~~~~

          Harry sat on his desk that morning with his first year Slytherins and Gryffindors talking to them about the different spells they might encounter and what to do if they did.

          "But how do you know if someone is going to throw a spell at you," one students asked. Harry smiled. 

          "You don't. You're guessing. Truth is tomorrow you could walk in here, and Jamie could throw a spell at you, now while that would be illegal and very bad, he could. Which is why we try and prepare you. There is good in the world, but there is also bad, and that's why I'm here to teach you about. How to defend yourselves against the dark arts. That's how you're going to survive when you become a witch or wizard. If you can defend yourself, you'll do great."

          "How do you know what spell to use if they do throw something at you."

          "Ah, now there's the other tricky part. You don't."

          "But then, how do you survive?" Another student inquired.

          "Well for example the Unforgivable Curses you can't defend yourself always. For the Imperious Curse you can use a shield, that will hopefully deflect it from you to the other person. For the Craticus you learn to cope with the pain. Step by Step you begin to center yourself, and the pain.

          "What about the Killing Curse," Jamie said. Harry eyed his son and smiled.

          "Only one person has ever survived that curse, and I'm still waiting to find out how he did it," Harry said smiling.

          "Wow, who was he?" Harry smiled as the student asked that question.

          "You tell me, you're researching the Dark Lord," Harry said.

          "Now, with other curses we teach you things that will help rebound the spell or even absorb it quicker so you don't feel the affects for as long or bad."

          "Are you going to teach them to us?" A young Slytherin asked.

          "Come to Dueling club tomorrow after classes, and then you shall learn what you wish there." Harry said. The bell rang.

          "All right, tomorrow I want you all ready to discuss the Dark Lord, and make sure you know who survived the Killing Curse, first five people to tell me get ten points to their house, Alex and Jamie you two are automatically disqualified, for good reasons, and if you tell anyone, I will find out," Harry said as the kids all left the room.  

          "Dad," Alex called softly looking towards his father. Harry slipped off the desk and stood in front of his son, marveling at how small the boy seemed at times. Much like him, when he had been eleven.

          "Yeah," Harry said as he moved behind the desk, his seventh years were coming up next, and he had to prepare.

          "Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Alex asked. Harry looked at his son.

          "What do you mean?"

          "Why didn't you tell them that you were the one who survived it? They're going to find out anyway."

          "Because Alex, I'm not going to sit here and regale every scary or interesting tale I had, besides that is one memory I would love to be able to forget." Harry said turning his back to his son.

          "Can you still see them?" Alex asked. Harry stopped, and stiffened slightly.

          "Yes, every time I close my eyes," Harry whispered.

          "I'm sorry," Alex whispered. Harry sighed and sat down in his chair, turning and smiling at his son. Reaching out he pulled the boy into his arms, and smiled, his chin resting on the young man's shoulder.

          "Don't be, I'm happy Alex. I have been for years, thanks to your grandfather and everyone. Your mother as well, I'm okay now Alex, it doesn't hurt as much," he said.

          "But momma says when someone dies you always hurt."

          "Mum is right, I will always be sad that my mother died, and that a good man died trying to protect me as though I were his real son. That will always be a pain I carry, until my dying day. However, at the same time I refuse to spend my entire life wallowing in self pity. I lived an abusive childhood until I was fifteen, now that's something you never had to live through. I would never hit any of you, for any reason. I'm a better father and friend because of some of these things."

          "Dad did you ever want to hurt yourself?" The boy asked.

          "What brought that up?" Harry asked looking into his son's eyes.

          "Well, there was a boy in our class that tried to kill himself. I don't understand why someone would want to hurt themselves."

          "Alex, sometimes people have so much pain inside of them, that they're over whelmed by it. It's like… it's like a raging river, there is a pole being held out to you, and that is the person you love more than anything. Meanwhile there's this water, your problems, and they keep pulling you down and under, not letting you get a breathe, and no matter how hard you try, you can feel yourself drowning, until one day you're so empty, you're so hopeless, you die."

          "That's horrible," Alex said.

          "Yeah it is buddy. I've felt that way once or twice," Harry said, admitting to his son's question.

          "Since you married momma?"

          "No, not since I married your momma, not since I found my father either. Before then, yes," just then the late bell rang, Harry looked up to see most of his class filing in. He smiled lightly at his sister.

          "Dad, can I stay here."

          "No, you have a class, don't you?" Harry asked.

          "Divination," Harry groaned.

          "On second thought, yes you can stay with me," Harry said smiling. He waited for his son to get off his lap and smiled.

          "Okay class, this is Alex, and he's going to help us today," the kids smiled as Alex remained tight by his father's side.

          "Now today…" And the class began.


	9. The Dueling Club

Chapter Nine-The Dueling Club

          Dozens of students were crowded around the table, as Harry and Severus stood in the center talking to one another. 

          "Okay, can you guys hear us?" Harry asked, he waited for the students to nod and smiled.

          "Great, okay, would someone mind closing the doors, thanks, Okay, welcome to the Dueling Club. You are here for three reasons, to learn how to defend yourselves to learn how to stop curses, and to have some fun. One thing I don't want in here is arguing, and no house rivalry. From the moment you enter those doors you are Hogwarts students, you're not Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. Now seeing as this should be interesting will begin with something fun. Feel free to get comfortable, take notes, whatever will help you remember this," Harry said smiling.

          "First a disarming charm, I'm going to fire a simple disarming charm at Professor Snape, and he is going to disarm it," Harry said. Snape smiled slightly and nodded.

          "All right, ready?" Harry asked smiling.

          "Nothing bad Harry, this feeble old man doesn't feel like blowing your knee cap away," Harry smiled slightly as he faced his father and bowed. Severus did the same. They then drew their wands in front of them. They walked to either end of the table away from one another, and then prepared position to fire. 

          "Okay, one Three," Snape said, looking at his son, who he pitied in the next few moments, as the boy was about to get thrown against the nearest wall.

          "One…"  Harry said.

          "Two…" Snape said. Harry nodded.  And began to mutter a spell.

          "_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Snape yelled, a dazzling light and Harry was thrown off the table into the nearest wall with a thud. Harry looked at his father and shook his head.

          "All right, as you can see that is the disarming spell. Throwing those often don't work to your advantage, because…_Rictusempra!" Harry yelled, throwing the curse at his father._

          "_Tarantallegra_!" Snape yelled before doubling over in laughter from the tickling charm Harry had hit him with.

          "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled again, throwing his father against the wall. Snape, quickly got up, now feeling a little better and faced his son. He fired something, hitting Harry.

          "_Finite Incabtatem_!" Harry yelled, and everything went silent. Both men stopped, on the floor, breathing deeply. Severus looked at his son, shaking his head.

          "You've gotten much better at that," Severus said as he headed over to his son and helped him off the floor.

          "Last time I did that was with Malfoy," Harry said smiling.

          "Don't remind me. Okay students, we are now going to pair you off. Whoever you get paired with, that's your partner for the rest of the year," Severus said. 

          "Alex and Jamie," Harry called out.

          "Yes sir," they both said.

          "Up on the table, let's go," he said. The two brothers looked at one another.

          "This should be familiar."

          "If one starts speaking Parseltounge I'm running for the hills," Harry whispered to his father.

          "You are to disarm only," Severus said standing behind his grandchildren.

          "Okay, bow," Harry said. He watched as the twins prepared. Severus looked at Harry.

          "Go," Harry said. Within moments curses and spells were flying. Both boys began with disarming spells, but soon it turned into a war. Alex was thrown against the wall with an 'oof' his father looked at Jamie. Alex got up, grabbing his ribs and fired another spell at his brother.

          Jamie fired for all he was worth, until he raised his arm, with hate and anger etched in his eyes. Harry nodded towards his father who gripped his grandson's arm.

          "I think you two are finished."

          "Alex, Jamie, you're done," Harry said warningly. Both boys glared at one another.

          The Duels continued for another hour before finally Severus and Harry shoved everyone out of the room, suddenly Harry grabbed both his sons. While Snape closed the door.

          "What the hell was that?!" Harry demanded glaring at his sons.

          "Harry," Severus warned.

          "No one asked you," Harry bit and looked back at them.

          "I was dueling," Jamie said matter-of-factly.

          "I was defending myself from this arse," Alex said.

          "Arse! Come here you," the two headed instantly for one another, Severus could tell this would get bad and grabbed Jamie from Alex, as Harry restrained Alex.

          "Fifty Points from each of you!" Harry yelled.

          "Git!" Jamie yelled.

          "Twit!" Alex responded.

          "Seventy-five, and another word out of either of you, we'll raise it to a hundred," Harry said.

          "Get off me," Jamie said shaking his grandfather's protective hold.

          "Jamie, don't let me catch you in trouble again, I may be your father, but I'm also your Professor!" Harry bit.

          "Who cares!" Jamie said as he stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned trio. Alex relaxed in his father's arms and cursed under his breath.

          "Alex are you all right?" Harry asked, tensely.

          "I'm fine, why in the hell did you put us together anyway! Did you want us to finish one another off! Some father!" Alex spit and hurried out of the room. Severus walked towards his son.

          "You all right?"

          "Shit," Harry whispered.

          "Yeah, that's one general term for it," he said softly.

          "So now what?" Harry asked.

          "We wait. The next meeting is Saturday… after the game," Severus whispered.

          "Yeah and my sons are going against each other again," Harry moaned.

          "It was bound to happen, I'm sorry to say they've got yours and Hermione's stubborn steak," Severus said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

          "I have the feeling this is all about to get much worse, don't you?" Harry asked.

          "Worse before it gets better, that's for sure," Severus said as they made their way towards their chambers.

          "Dad, you're behind me right?"

          "Harry, I'm always behind you, you know that. Why?"

          "I don't know, I just… I'm afraid of losing everyone in this."

          "For awhile they may seem gone, but no one will ever really leave you Harry."

          "I guess so," Harry said.

          "Harry, Jamie loves you, so does Alex." 

          "I know, night," Harry said.

~~~~~~

          Harry sat in front of the fire, a glass of wine in his hand, thinking about what was going on. Saturday his son's were going head to head in their first Quidditch Match. Both seekers, and something about that made Harry very worried. Later that night, would be a full meeting of Aurors and Order of the Phoenix. It was being held somewhere no one would be able to find.

          A fire of anger and self loathing amassed inside his soul. To quench a spontaneous desire, the Harry hurled his glass at the far wall. Not even the cracking sound of shattered crystal could satisfy his demons. He would not scream, nor would he run any longer. It was all so useless, so futile, he finally realized. It always had been. Voldemort was back, and within a few months at most, he would be forced to relive all his horrible memories from seventeen years ago. It was time to prepare, but he didn't want to, he wanted to remain happy.

Hermione had been walking down the long, hallway. She made it to the open door of their chamber in just enough time to watch a passionately irate Harry crash his wine glass at the back wall. 

          "Harry!" Her scream fled from her lips faster than her legs pushed her into the room. His broad back faced her, motionless except for the rising and falling of his shoulders, silent save his violent heaves. "Harry? . ."

 * * * * * * * * * * 

          Harry started, his breath catching in his throat, preventing his words. 

          "Harry. . ." Hermione repeated and set foot into the room where a toasty fire stirred some warmth into her shivers. Her husband sat on the floor in tears, sobbing. 

          "Harry," she said softly as she walked over to him and gripped his shoulders, turning him slightly she watched him shake his head. He slowly got up to pick up the glass. Wandering over carefully he began to pick it up. She noticed how shaky his hands here.

          "Harry stop, look at me," she whispered. His green orbs met her hazel brown.

          "You're going to cut yourself," she whispered. Before she could speak he hissed as the pain of a piece of glass embedding itself in his palm claimed his tired lips.

          "Come here," she said. Helping him get up she led him over to the chair. Sitting down she tended to his hand. He looked at it for a few moments.

          "Talk to me."

          "Am I a bad father?" He asked in such a quiet tone she almost had to ask him to repeat himself.

          "No, Harry, what would you ever think such a thing?" She asked looking into his eyes.

          "Jamie and Alex nearly killed one another in Dueling tonight, and now they are both pissed at me." He whispered.

          "They both have a short fuse, and while I admit it's something we need to help them work on, I don't think it's really you they're mad at. Harry you need sleep."

          "I can't." He said quietly.

          "Why?"

          "Every time I close my eyes I see the whole thing before me again. The death of my mother and James, dad nearly dying, the whole thing." She sighed and kissed his forehead. Pressing her's to his she shook her head.

          "I love you with everything inside of me. Come on, we're going to get some sleep tonight. I'm here with you Harry. Don't be afraid," she whispered. He nodded and slowly the two headed into the bedroom.

          Hermione began to sing to her handsome husband until he was fast asleep in her arms. She sighed, part of her knew it would be a long night, but she was here. Kissing the top of his head she smiled.

          "I'm here my handsome lover," she said, and snuggled close to him.


	10. The Nightmare

Chapter Ten-The Nightmare

          He slowly lifted himself off the ground, it was quiet, too quiet. Getting to his feet he looked around, bodies lay all around him, blood seeping into the ground. His feet didn't want to work, slowly he began to move forward, pain bursting through every part of his body. Something was running down his face, he guessed blood. He could feel pain in his left leg, and assumed that was probably why his feet weren't working so well.

          Pushing himself forward, he didn't dare look down at the bodies, in fear of who he might find. Every where he looked there were dead bodies, some he could tell were the bad guys, others were the good guys. He tried to keep his mind off of the people he cared about most and that they were now probably dead.

          He tilted his head back, getting a look at the sky, which was dark black, and cloudy. Rain falling hard on everyone around them, causing the temperature to drop, and the blood to mix. He hadn't realized how hard it was raining, as he felt himself becoming soaked with the rain, or was it blood. He didn't know, and didn't want to know.

          Not paying attention to where he was walking, he tripped and feel over something, a body, falling head forward onto a dead body, the dead body of his father. The man's face was frozen in fear, his eyes wide, his mouth contorted in a cry of pain. He jumped back from his father slightly, as he felt stinging behind his eyes and began scooting back. Suddenly his hand connected with another body. Turning he looked at the figure of his son, also dead, his face also frozen in pain and horror. He jumped again, he got up and began to limp away quickly, then run as fast as he could, suddenly he bumped into something, falling onto another body, turning over he looked at the face…his face, bloodied and held only fear. 

          "No!" He yelled, suddenly he looked up again when he felt a drop hit his head, blood, blood was falling from the sky. Looking around he realized he was suddenly surrounded by forms of all his dead friends.

          "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed loudly as he sat up in bed. Sweat covering his face and body. Shaking with fear, he looked for some message telling him that he was awake. The warm hand that landed on his shoulder a moment later reassured him of that, as he jumped and turned to face his very living wife.

          "Harry?" He shook his head.

          "I have to go," he whispered in a shaky frightened voice. He got out of bed and soon was out of the chambers heading down towards his father's chambers. 

          He ran towards the door and began to pound on it, hoping that his father would answer.

          Severus rolled over in bed as he heard a faint pounding on their door and groaned. Lea looked at him. He sighed and slowly got out of bed, pulling his robe on he walked out into the living room and towards the door. 

~~~~~~

          Harry continued pounding, as soon as he saw his father's living breathing face he collapsed into his arms and began to sob.

          "Harry, what in the world?" Severus asked. Harry hadn't really cried since the twins were born. He slid down the door frame and carefully pulled his son into his arms.

          "I'm here, I'm here," Severus whispered as the younger man continued to cry in his father's arms. Lea came to the door and sighed.

          "I'll go make a drink," she whispered. Severus nodded and continued holding his child.

          "What happened, Harry?" Severus asked gently as he began to help his son stand up so they could get out of the hallway and into the room. Severus maneuvered the younger man onto the couch.

          "Sev," Lea said handing him a goblet. He looked at it.

          "Calming Potion?" He asked.

          "Yeah, you had some extra," she said. He nodded and slowly took his son's chin in his hand and helped him take a sip.

          The calming potion didn't take long at all to start working, within moments Harry's shaking had lessened, his breathing was a little more even, and he wasn't crying as hard.

          "Harry," Lea said softly coming to sit down beside her son. She began to rub his back and could feel his heart pounding harshly. 

          "Lea?" A soft voice called from the door. Looking over the couch they saw a bedraggled Hermione standing there.

          "Come here honey, try and talk to him, get him calmed down, I'll go get Dumbledore," she said softly. Hermione took Lea's place as the older woman got a pair of pants on and headed upstairs to find her father.

          Hermione sighed as her husband continued to sob on her shoulder slightly, both her and Severus were rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

          "Sometimes I wish I could get inside his head," Hermione whispered as she pushed back a stray lock of his hair.

          "From the sound of it, I don't think you'd want to be in there at the moment."

          "Harry, honey talk to us, we're here. You're safe now," Hermione said softly.

          "I was walking around in a giant field, and there were bodies everywhere. I tripped over Alex's dead body and found dad, I then found Jamie. I started running and ran headlong into something and fell onto my own corpse. It was raining blood, it was as though… it was the future," Harry cried.

          "Hermione will you stay with him, I'll be right back," Severus said. She nodded and smiled as she continued to rub her husband's back. Severus went into his lab.

~~~~~~

          Remus Lupin looked up at the house and sighed, Godric's Hallow, for awhile everyone had thought it had been destroyed, in truth he and Sirius had been protecting it, so that someday Harry could maybe see it. Nothing had changed, they hadn't allowed anyone to change anything about it. 

          "Here goes nothing," Remus said to himself as he walked into the house. He smiled as he smelled the familiar scents. Lily's old perfume, and somewhere Sirius.

          Walking around into the living room he smiled when he saw pictures of baby Harry, and even pictures of Severus in some places. Suddenly he heard a thump, turning he was looking directly into Sirius Black's eyes.

          "What the hell do you want?" Sirius asked as he transformed back into his human form.

          "You. Albus needs you, so does Harry. Voldemort is back and Harry can't do this by himself anymore."

          "Why doesn't Severus help him?" Sirius asked in a sarcastic tone as he walked back upstairs.

          "He is, but we need everyone, the old Aurors, and you know," he said.

          "Yeah, well there are at least seven others without me."

          "That's not the point Sirius, your god-son needs you."

          "Yeah well, why doesn't he come here and tell me that," Sirius said as he pulled out a duffle bag and began to pack.

          "Because he wasn't sent, I was."

          "Yeah well just go back and tell Dumbledore I don't want the damn job," Sirius said.

          "Is that why you're packing?" Remus asked.

~~~~~~

          Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry had calmed down considerably after two more sips of the calming potion, and having Hermione wrap a blanket around his shoulders.

          "Harry, that dream means something, but don't believe it just yet. At the moment we don't even know when the attack is going to be, however I would like to be told about these if you have anymore please?" Harry nodded.

          "Harry why don't I give you some of the dreamless potion and you two can stay in our extra room," Severus said. Harry nodded slowly.

          "Harry, none of us are going anywhere," Dumbledore said.

          "We can't lose this fight," Harry whispered.

          "We won't."

          "What's going to happen to Jamie?" Hermione said.

          "I'm going to speak with him tomorrow. Tell him what's going on."

          "We're going to be talking about the Dark Lord tomorrow, why not save it," Harry said softly.

          "You sure you want to teach tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

          "Of course, I promised them we would talk about it, besides I'm not that frail," Harry said.

          "I know, come on, let's get some rest," Hermione said as she and Harry kept their arms around one another's waists.

          "Daddy," Lea said looking at Dumbledore after Harry, Hermione and Severus left the room.

          "Yes?"

          "What is going to happen?" She asked.

          "I don't know yet honey, we just have to wait," Dumbledore said. He gently placed a kiss on her head and moved away.

          "There has to be a way to watch him, doesn't there? I mean isn't there some way we can connect ourselves to each other?" She asked.

          "Yes, but… well we'll talk about it Saturday night. I'd rather not talk here, at least in other places I know that the walls won't hear anything."

          "Daddy, could we lose Jamie if he…" she stopped.

          "I don't think your son is willing to lose the boy, and I have no intention of letting him be lost either. We're watching out for him, that's all I can say, it may not be a lot, but it's something," Dumbledore said.

          "It's something, night dad," she said softly kissing his cheek.

          "Good night my lover," he smiled at her as he left their chambers. Lea sighed, suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around her, causing her to jump.

          "Sorry honey," Severus said.

          "Dammit it Sev, don't do that, how is Harry?"

          "Sleeping, Hermione is obviously with him," Severus said.

          "Good, let's get some sleep," he nodded and together the two headed towards their bedroom.


	11. The Discussion

Chapter Eleven-The Discussion

          Harry smiled as his 1st year class filed into the room and took their usual seats. Most of them began to talk for a few minutes, while he opened his book up to the part about the Dark Lord.

          "All right, first off good morning everyone, I hope you all did your homework, did anyone find out who survived the Killing Curse?" Harry asked, a bunch of kids raised their hands. 

          "All right, single file line right here, and the first five to get it right get the points," he said. Within minutes six kids were lined up. The first five got the points, and Harry had the sixth girl tell him so it was fair to her.

          "Okay, now let's see what we know. Let's start with the beginning, someone tell me what the Dark Lord's real name was, and I don't mean You Know Who, only cowards call him that, and no one in here is a coward." Harry said. One girl in the back for Slytherin raised her hand.

          "Becky," he called on her.

          "Voldemort, but when before becoming the Dark Lord he was called Tom Marvolo Riddle," she said smiling with pride.

          "Very good Becky. Start telling me things, I don't want it to stop, whatever you know shout it out, we'll discuss things," he said smiling.

          "Voldemort's largest enemy was you," one kid answered.

          "Wrong, I was an enemy, however, his largest enemy was those who turned against him and Dumbledore," Harry said.

          "His followers were called Deatheaters," one student called out.

          "Right, can anyone tell me why?"

          "Because they killed for him," one child answered questionably.

          "Explain to me what a Deatheater was and what they usually did," Harry said as he continued to write down points.

          "Weren't they often Slytherin and children of Slytherin with Dark Marks on the inside of their elbows," Jamie said.

          "Very good Jamie, yes, let me explain something you may not know. When Voldemort was in high power, her would call his followers by this mark, the marks, were a human skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. It's a very distinct mark, and there's former Deatheater at this school as well as one among the Ministry, however they turned into spies long ago. When he called you, the dark mark would burn, like a fire, it would turn fire smoke black, the pain was unlike anything in the world. It's something you were forced to live with for the rest of your life."

          "How long did it last?" Alex asked.

          "The burning could last for hours, or moments. You didn't dare not answer for the Dark Lord was temperamental, he was also very fond of the Craticus Curse," Harry explained.

          "Did he ever kill his followers?" Another student asked.

          "No, not unless he thought they were lousy followers or they were traders. Crossing Voldemort wasn't something many people did. Most were afraid of him. Most knew he was powerful, and didn't want to know what might happen if they messed with him in the wrong way."

          "How did you survive," one student asked.

          "Love," Harry said simply.

          "What?" One student asked. Harry smiled, they all looked so engrossed.

          "Voldemort is pure evil, hatred, anything and everything that is evil that's what he was made of. My mother, when I was an infant, she died protecting me, and that's something that even the most powerful evil can't destroy. You can't kill such a pure and selfless act. It wasn't that Voldemort didn't want to, he couldn't. The only thing that happened when he fired that curse at me is the scar on my head," Harry said, pushing his bangs up the reveal the red scar.

          "Wow," a couple kids said. Harry smiled.

          "The curse nearly killed him, he spent ten years trying to gain back his power, and it wasn't until my first year here that he did."

          "What happened?" Steffi asked.

          "Did you do your homework?" He asked.

          "Yes," she said.

          "Then you tell me," Harry said.

          "He shared the body of Professor Quirrell, and you were almost killed," Steffi said.

          "Before you ask, yes that really did happen. However we are not here to talk about me, but you guys and the Dark Lord," he said smiling.

          "You seem so happy, did it affect you?" One student asked.

          "Yes, I did. Amazingly enough the happiest moments of my life were in this school, even with Voldemort baring down on my neck, I lived here with all my friends, my foes, and unknowingly my father."

          "Is Voldemort dead now?" Alex asked.

          "That is a question I can't answer at the moment," Harry said.

~~~~~~

          Severus sighed as he walked towards the Great Hall for lunch, today had been a reasonably good day. Suddenly a pain ripped through his arm.

          "Dammit," he hissed as he suddenly slid down the wall holding his arm tightly, waiting for the pain to subside. He pulled up the sleeve of his robes and looked at the black mark, shuddering he took a deep breath and tried to center the pain.

          Suddenly it was as though he were standing in the circle, he saw the faces of some of Voldemort's former death eaters. He gasped as he recognized a couple, and his eyes landed on Jamie's two new friends, then they suddenly landed on Jamie's thin form, his arm being held out as he watched Voldemort with fear.

          "NO!" He yelled. He stood up suddenly and barged through the doors to the Great Hall, where everyone stopped and stared at him. He looked over to the Slytherin table for his grandson.

          Seeing the boy no where he cursed silently, he looked up at Harry and Dumbledore, both men began looking and noticed several of the older Slytherins were missing, along with some of the first years.

          "Shit," Harry whispered, he got up and walked hurriedly over towards his other son.

          "Where's your brother?" He asked his son.

          "How would I know, I don't even speak to him," Alex responded.

          "Damn your brother," Severus said as he hurried out the Great Hall, his son right on his trails.

          "JAMIE!" Harry yelled as they entered the Slytherin Common Room.

          "JAMIESON!" Harry continued to yell loudly.

          "He's there," Severus said.

          "What are we supposed to do now," Harry asked, worry written all over his face.

          "That boy," Severus said. Suddenly Hermione entered the room.

          "Harry?" She asked. He turned to look at his wife, her eyes filled with tears, her lower lip shaking.

          "Honey," he began, how was he supposed to tell her, that her baby boy could be in very deep trouble at this very moment. He quickly walked towards her as she searched his eyes for from sign.

          "Hermione," he stopped again.

          "Oh god, please," she said shaking her hand. She hurled herself into Harry's arms and began to sob. He just held her, looking back at his father.

          "I'd go, but… shit we'd both be killed, and that wouldn't do anyone any good," Severus whispered.

          "I know," Harry said as he rubbed his sobbing wife's back.

          "What if he dies…" she cried. Harry shook his head.

          "No beautiful, I don't think Voldemort is going to do that. He's going to use Jamie against us. That requires him to be alive," Harry explained softly.

          "So what do we do, just wait?" She asked.

          "That's all we can do Hermione. He'll be back in a few hours, I suspect it's time I had a serious talk with him," Severus said, walking over and touching her pretty face.

          "How did this happen?" She asked.

          "His two friends most likely. Look honey, all we can do right now is hope for the best," Harry said touching her cheek. She looked at him and then buried her head in his chest.

          "I'm sorry you guys," Severus said.

          "It's not your fault, he made this choice, not you," Harry said.

          "No, but I probably pushed him."

          "No, if anyone pushed it was me, however this isn't the right time to blame anyone," Harry whispered.

          ~~~~~~~

          Severus waited in the common room for two hours. Harry had taken his wife upstairs to their Chamber, so she could calm down and perhaps be alone with Harry, Roxy had been flooed and would be coming with the girls, so they could remain with Harry and Hermione now. Severus realized that within the next few days security would be an issue with everyone on the teaching staff.

          It was nearly three when Freddie, Patrick and Jamie walked through the porthole, laughing and talking with each other.

          "I'm glad you're so happy, because it's about to end. Freddie and Patrick may I speak to Jamie alone please," the two boys nodded and quickly left.

          "My office now please," Severus said. Together grandson and grandfather headed towards the office. Once inside Severus placed a silencing charm on the office and stared at the boy in front of him.

          "Show it to me," Severus said.

          "Show you what?"

          "The mark, roll up your sleeve or I'll do it myself," Severus said.

          "What are you talking about?" Jamie said.

          "If you have nothing to hide push up both sleeves past your elbows," Jamie shook his head no.

          "Why should I."

          "Because I said so," grabbing his grandson tightly by the arm he pushed the sleeve up and gasped. 

          "What in the hell is your problem. Do you not understand evil at first sight?" Severus asked as he gripped Jamie's shoulders. The Dark Mark on the boy's left elbow.

          "What are you talking about?"

          "Voldemort will kill your father, me and your brother if he gets the chance, or do you not understand that?"

          "What, Voldemort plans no such thing," Jamie said.

          "He lied to you Jamie, dammit the man is good at that, he's been doing it since I was young!" 

          "You're a Slytherin you're supposed to be on his side," Jamie spit.

          "That's how I know Jamie, I was," Severus said shaking the boy.

          "Yeah, he told us about you," Jamie spat.

          "Jamie, you will not remain a Deatheater," Severus said.

          "There's nothing you can do to stop me," Jamie yelled.

          "Damn straight I can…"

          "_Expelliarmus_!" Jamie said with all the force within him. Amazingly it worked, Severus was sent flying against the wall and knocked out.

          "Voldemort will win," Jamie said as he left the room.


	12. The Kidnapping

Chapter Twelve-The Kidnapping

          Christmas was growing near and as it did everyone in the Snape/Potter family seemed to be getting tenser by the day. Jamie was no longer speaking to his family. Harry was giving more notes during class and fewer lectures. Severus was returning to his old rude ways. Alex was lost in his own world, and Hermione was trying to hold her family together.

          Severus sighed as he stood in his room putting some clothes into a small bag; Lea came in and looked at him, slightly worried.

          "Care to tell me what you're doing with all of that stuff?" She asked him as she came from behind him and began to calmly rub his back. He seemed to relax instantly under her hands. 

          "Going back to the mansion for a couple days, to recollect my thoughts, get the presents and all out relax," Severus said.

          "And why can't you do that here, with me, in bed?" She asked.

          "Because I won't be calm with a continual reminder that Voldemort is back and has claimed my youngest grandson," he whispered.

          "Honey, why are you really going?"

          "To get away, from all of this. Dammit Lea, please don't question me, okay. I need to go, there are things I can only do at home that can't be done here."

          "Severus Snape, watch your language, I'm your wife, not some broad you can throw aside!" She bit her hands on her hips. Severus was now facing her, his already grim look, getting grimmer and sad.

          "I'm sorry," he said taking his wife into his arms.

          "I'm sorry to Sev, I know you need time sometimes. When will you be back?"

          "December 24th, that's a promise," he said kindly.

          "All right, I'm holding you to that," he smiled and touched her cheek.

          "I love you so very much," he whispered. He then turned and grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. Before leaving he saw his grandson, Alex walking towards him, also carrying a bag. His look was a serious one, and held no remorse. 

          "Where are you going?" Severus asked.

          "Away," the boy huffed.

          "Away where?" Severus questioned.

          "From here!" He said as he headed towards the door. Severus grabbed his hand and stopped him.

          "Why?" Severus asked.

          "Because no one cares about me, dad is angry, mom cries every night, and I never even talk to Jamie anymore! He's my twin brother!"

          "So that justifies leaving?" Severus asked.

          "Yes," he said.

          "I see, well where were you going?"

          "I don't know," Alex said.

          "Why don't you come with me, I'm heading to the Mansion till Christmas Eve, you're welcome to join me, may give you a little time to recollect your thoughts. We can owl your father and tell him so he doesn't worry," Severus said.

          "Okay," Alex said. He hadn't talked to his grandfather much. He had never truly had much of relationship with his grandfather, not like Jamie's and Maggie's. It wasn't that he didn't like his grandfather, he just wasn't as comfortable at times. However, now the dark Potions Master, and his grandfather seemed ready and willing to not only talk to him, but to spend time with him, and he was the first one to want to in weeks.

~~~~~~~~

          "Hello young one, what news do you hold for me?" Voldemort asked looking at Freddie Riddle.

          "Alex and Severus are headed to the Mansion for four days, this is our chance," the boy said.

          "Very well, tomorrow we shall capture the three most precious gifts closest to Harry Potter," Voldemort said smiling.

~~~~~~~~

          Alex smiled as they landed in the Mansion, Severus sighed, it was good to be home for a little while.

          "Alex go ahead and go place your items in the guest room, and then meet me in the living room, you and I should talk," Severus said. The young boy nodded.

          A few moments later the two were sitting in the living room, Alex sitting across from his grandfather.

          "Talk to me son, you seemed slightly annoyed when I met you by the doors."

          "I was, I can't talk to anyone, not even you sometimes."

          "Why?"

          "Well, Jamie usually talks to me when something is wrong, you know how I am, shy and very quiet usually. Lately he hasn't even taken notice, truth is that I think maybe he's under a spell of some sort, but I don't know what kind or why."

          "What about Harry?"

          "Even you haven't spoken to dad in days. He's quiet, he's either yelling or quiet, and I really don't know which one is worse. He doesn't have fun classes anymore, just notes. He's like a shell of his former self."

          "Your mum?"

          "She cries almost all the time, something is wrong with her and I don't know why. It's frustrating."

          "I don't doubt it, tell me, why can't you talk to me."

          "I dunno, I never have before and you seemed so angry and annoyed, I didn't want to upset you," Alex explained. Severus sighed.

          "Come here," he said gently. Nodding Alex walked towards him, Severus lifted him into his lap and kissed his temple.

          "I'm sorry kiddo, for not being there when you needed someone. We're all a little preoccupied right now, by various things, the biggest one being Voldemort."

          "I knew he was back."

          "How?"

          "I sensed it, almost like I sense when it's not the right time to talk to daddy."

          "You're clever aren't you," he said smiling at the young child.

          "Jamie is under a spell, of that I'm sure."

          "Why do you say that?"

          "He's not usually like this. Normally he's calm and collective. He doesn't have any focus right now."

          "You're also observant. Smart little thing, suppose that's why you should be in Gryffindor."

          "The hat was ready to put me just about everywhere. He said I had a little of you in me," Severus smiled.

          "That you do my boy, but you've got much more of your momma and dad in you."

          "I know, dad is a good guy isn't he?"

          "Of course he is."

          "So then how come Jamie is so much like him and is in Slytherin?"

          "Because Jamie is more ambitious as where your dad was braver."

          "Is Jamie not brave?"

          "No, I believe he is very brave, but I think he's very ambitious and that ups the bravery."

          "Oh, grandpa, is Voldemort gonna win?"

          "Not if your daddy and I can help it," Severus said.

          "Will you read me a story, I know I'm supposed to be a teen…" he didn't finish, Severus pressed his finger to the boy's lips.

          "You are a young boy, on the brink of an emotional break down, the only thing you want is love, which you haven't had much of lately, it is perfectly fine my child, go to your room and chose a book, I shall light a fire and we will spend the rest of this evening in front of the fire," the child nodded and ran for a book. Severus smiled, that had been one thing he had been thankful for, with Harry he had missed out on reading to him and Emily, but thankfully he had caught  up a lot. 

          Two hours later there was a small pop in the living room, and Harry smiled as he observed his father fast asleep in the overstuffed chair, in his lap slept Alex, his head resting against Severus' shoulder, his hand gripping his shirt. 

          Severus had owled Harry telling him what was wrong with Harry's son, and Harry had felt horrible, so he had quickly decided to come here as soon as he could. Sighing he walked over and lifted the young boy off his lap into his arms, kissing his temple and sighing, as Alex cuddled into his father's arms. Harry gently nudged his father's leg, waking him up.

          "Bed time old guy," Harry said smiling. Severus nodded and they took Alex into the guest room, getting him dressed in his pjs Harry tucked him in and gazed at his son.

          "He never seemed so weak," Harry whispered, brushing stray hairs from his son's face.

          "Goodnight my fireling," Harry said kissing Alex's forehead and standing up.

          "I love you," Harry said as he closed the door.

          "How are you?" Severus asked looking at his son.

          "I'm all right, tired, I'm heading back to the castle, you'll take care of him, right?"

          "Of course, Harry, get some rest."

          "Yeah, right," with that Harry apparated out of the house, leaving Severus to his own thoughts, and silence. 

          An ear piercing scream broke the silence, Severus gripped his wand and ran to his grandson's room. Where he found nothing but darkness. 

          "_CRUICO_!" A voice called and pain ripped through Severus' body as he collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

AN: Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews, it's been a busy couple of days, so updates are slow, however with a few chapters left I will be finished with this trilogy soon, and I can pleasantly say I've enjoyed writing this trilogy almost as much as I enjoy reading the real thing. Thank you all for you wonderful reviews, and I hope you will stay with me as I begin another series of stories, which will be up within the first of the month. Stay tuned, and please give feedback and help this writer keep writing!


	13. Imperius Curse

Chapter Thirteen-Imperius Curse

          The boy slowly slid his eyes open, looking around, he didn't have to fight with his eyes to become accustomed to the light, because it was completely dark. Allowing his eyes to settle slightly on any figures he spotted a figure not far from him, lying in a corner. It wasn't moving, but he figured the figure was still alive, since he could hear its raspy breathing. Tilting his head he realized that he wasn't in his grandfather's mansion. Deciding that moving wasn't a good idea, incase he was in some bad off state he relaxed himself completely and began to focus on every part of his body. It didn't take long to figure out his feet and legs were free, as were his arms and hands. His knee hurt a little, and his shoulder blade. He was lying down on something, and he was sure it wasn't the ground. Raising one hand towards his head he touched his face, coming in contact with a sticky wet liquid near his left temple, he didn't have to look to know that it was blood.

          "Ahh, the small one is awake," a voice said, it was baritone and full of malice.

          "Who's there?" He asked slightly, he cursed under his breath. Uncle Draco and Uncle Remus had always taught the boys to be aware of their surroundings and never give themselves away unless they had too.

          "My name is not important child, what is important is that you understand I'm in complete control and soon you will discover that all too easily," the voice said. Alex listened as a pair of echoing footsteps left the room. He sighed.

          "Dammit," he hissed, closing his eyes he slowly allowed himself to sit up, waiting to see if there was any dizziness. Feeling none he took a deep breath.

          "Is anyone there?" He asked quietly. There was another moan from the figure in the corner, then nothing.

          "Well, I'm shit out of luck at the moment," Alex said, remaining on the bench he tried to make out exactly what it was or where it was that was holding him in. He figured he was behind bars, since in front of him he could make out something that was blocking him from the rest of the world. He looked around, wondering if maybe he could light the place up a bit, then he realized he most likely didn't have his wand.

~~~~~~~

          Voldemort smiled as he attached the parchment to the vulture, sending it off on its way he looked around at his men.

          "It's about to begin my friends, and soon we will take over the wizarding world," Voldemort said towards the men.

~~~~~~~

          The vulture flew into Dumbledore's office and dropped the letter into his lap, he then flew away. Dumbledore, although unsure picked up the paper and opened it.

          _Albus,_

_          I've got your son, and the two Potter twins. The war is on, and soon you will find I no longer play fair, your son goes first._

_          You-Know-Who_

          Albus paled at this, cursing under his breath he left his office and headed straight for the DADA class. He stood at the door for a moment, watching writing slowly as he thought. Hermione was down stairs with the kids.

          "Harry," Albus called. Harry looked over and smiled.

          "Hi grandpa," he said softly. Albus handed him the letter.

          "This isn't a social visit my child," Harry nodded and read the letter. Paling as well. Oh God, they had the twins and his father.

          "Are you sure this is from Voldemort?" Dumbledore nodded.

          "Positive."

          "Then the war is going to be starting sooner than we thought."

          "Yes, apparently so, Harry are you all right?" Dumbledore asked, worried about his grandson.

          "Yeah, I'll be fine, you want me to start recruiting some of the kids?" Harry asked.

          "Fifth years and older, they are strong enough to fight this. I'll contact the order, would you be willing to get some of the Aurors?"

          "Yeah, no problem, I'll go tonight, can Lupin help me," Harry asked. He felt better if he wasn't alone.

          "Of course. Harry, take care of yourself."

          "Of course, I always do, could you… have someone tell my wife, please."

          "I will," Harry nodded and within seconds he was bounding down the hall in his wolf form.

~~~~~~

          Neville Longbottom sat in his office going over some paper work when his brother-in-law, came bounding into his office, in his Animagus form.

          "Harry, what are you doing here, it's dangerous to be out on your own," Neville said. Harry transformed quickly.

          "They took Alex and Jamie, and dad. Albus wants all Aurors and members of the Order in his office tonight at midnight, from there we move."

          "I'll be there, Harry, be careful."

          "I know."

~~~~~~

          Alex slowly made his way around the small jail cell, he had come to determine that it was approximately the size of a decent sized bedroom. There were three walls, a small window towards the top of the cell, and bars made the fourth wall. From the dampness of the cell and the ground he guessed they were probably in a cave of some sort, possibly a hut, but most likely a cave.

          Until now he had settled with the fact that it was going to remain dark, but he quickly decided that the light would be to his advantage. Then at least he could see who was in the jail cell with him groaning in pain.

          "_Lumos_!" He called, and soon the small cavern was lit, it wasn't much, but it was enough. He looked around as his eyes began to adjust and he gasped, his grandfather was lying on the ground withering in pain. His body covered in blood, bruises and scratches.

          "Grandpa!" He yelled. Hurrying to his grandfather he rolled the unconscious form onto his back and took it all in. Severus' face was paler than usual, not that you could tell since most of his face was covered in bruises and cuts. His left sleeve was ripped, revealing a torn up arm that was bleeding heavily. His right leg also looked damaged.

          "Please wake up," he whispered shaking his grandfather gently. He gained no more than a slight moan. 

          "What am I supposed to do, with my luck I'll magic something completely wrong. Okay, what did dad teach me about medicine? If you can't heal them… then don't, that was a given. Stop the blood, with what?" He said looking around, he looked as his long sleeve shirt. Sighing he stripped his shirt off and ripped both sleeves off. He wrapped one sleeve around Severus' arm, and the other about his right calf that was also bleeding. He looked at the scrapes on his grandfather's head. He took his grandfather's robes and tore a long piece from it. He dabbed the bumps gently then wrapped it around Severus' forehead.

          "Well, that will hold you for awhile, let's just hope dad finds us sooner than later. For your sake I hope you remain asleep for a little longer." Alex said draping the rest of his grandfather's robe of Severus' body to keep him warm.

~~~~~~~

          Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Albus, Minerva, Hermione, Neville, Emily, Lea and Alstor all sat around the table in the secret place. All was quiet as Harry and Hermione held hands and said nothing. Sirius was glaring at Remus, while Ron sat on the other side of Hermione. Albus was looking at Minerva and Alstor. Most of them understood the importance of the kidnapping, and many of them felt horrible for Harry and Hermione, who were holding it together so very well right now. Lea was also holding onto what little she had left, as Emily and Neville sat on either side of her.

          "Albus, what do we know?" Minerva asked. 

          "We know that Voldemort is serious. He wants revenge and he thinks he's going to get it. I can't guarantee anything any more, but when this war begins we'll have more deaths on their side hopefully."

          "What about Jamie, we haven't seen him for days," Hermione whispered. Harry holding her hand tightly.

          "We have reason to believe, thanks to your smart son Alex, that Jamie has been under the Imperious curse since the day he was taught about it, and that Voldemort isn't going to be controlling him much longer."

          "What about Alex and dad," Emily asked quietly.

          "We don't know much, Voldemort has them, and will continue to have them for as long as he feels they are needed. We will fight soon, Christmas is the day after tomorrow, and no one is going to be in the mood, so I ask you all to scatter yourselves. Hermione Harry, find a way to take your children and go somewhere, just for the holiday, you aren't even safe here at Hogwarts right now. The sooner you and your babies get out of here the better. Maybe we can prolong this war until Christmas."

          "I'll go with them Dad," Lea said quietly.

          "I have an Aurora out scouting places to have the battle and maybe even find your children, I will find a way to get you the place on paper and as soon as you have that we'll attack. No more letting Voldemort come to us, we need to go to him. I will add more trustworthy fighters to the alliances as time goes by, but I want all of you out of this school come tomorrow morning, do I make myself understood?" Everyone looked at each other, and slowly nodded.


	14. Leaving

Chapter Fourteen-Leaving 

          Harry sighed as he picked up his daughter, Lea and Roxy would be heading to Scotland until they were given the notice and had offered to take the children, although Harry hesitant at first he saw the reason to it, so that they wouldn't attack Harry and Hermione anywhere and kill Maggie and Lily. Harry and Hermione were off with Lupin to Romania for the days. No one would suspect it, and they would be far away from here. Sirius was heading to Ireland, Minerva and Dumbledore were going to head into the muggle part of London and try to blend in. Neville was to remain here and act as though everything was normal, and Emily would head towards Ireland.

          "Well Mags, I guess this is it. Honey, I don't know if I'll ever see you again, or if you'll ever see your brothers again, but please know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm doing what is best for you. If I don't survive this you will remain in Aunt Emily and Uncle Neville's care for most of your lives. Please don't become bitter, your mum and I loved you." He said kissing his daughter. The infant almost seemed to know as she hugged her small arms about her daddy's neck.

          "Daddy," a small voice said. Harry looked down at Lily who stood in the doorway. 

          "Come here sweetheart," the girl quickly walked over to her daddy and climbed into his lap, and he gently cuddled his two baby girls.

          "Did you say bye to mommy yet?" Harry asked as he held Lily in his arms.

          "Yes, daddy, I'm gonna miss you," she cried. Harry held her tightly as she cried. Lily's crying began to upset Maggie and she cried to. Eventually even Harry was teary eyed.

          "I'll miss you too, but when I get home, we're all going to have a huge Christmas, I promise," he whispered in a cracked voice.

          "Okay," Lily said. Hermione came through the door and smiled.

          "Ready?" She asked Harry. Harry smiled.

          "No," he said softly kissing both his girls again. He would never have held them enough in his mind.

          "Neither am I," Hermione agreed picking Maggie into her arms.

          "Mom and Roxy are here?" He asked.

          "Upstairs, we're all leaving from after a meal together," she explained.

          "Great," he whispered. It wasn't that he didn't want to see everyone, more that he was afraid he would never leave if he did. Slowly they walked up together. Harry held tight to his daughter all through the dinner, and all too soon it was over. Harry and Hermione would be the first to leave. Hermione was an eagle and would fly ahead of her husband so no one noticed. While he would go on foot most of the way. Harry sighed and looked at his daughters.

          "You guys be good okay, mommy and daddy will see you again soon," Harry said, praying that he wasn't lying to his children. Part of him wondered if this was maybe what it was like with his parents before they died. 

          Had they known, did they get the chance to say goodbye. Harry sighed, Voldemort was about to destroy yet another good solid family. Dumbledore walked over to his grandson and touched his shoulder.

          "Harry, there are also a couple of surprise people to be involved, well more than a couple, they're bringing back up, so be aware when you return," Harry nodded. He lifted his five year old daughter from where she stood on the floor and held her close.

          "Bye daddy," Lily said. Harry smiled slightly looked at his baby girl.

          "Bye sweet pea. I love you," he said. He touched her cheek and then handed her to Hermione. Lea handed him Maggie.

          "You'll always be my baby girl Mags, I love you honey," he said. Touching his lips to her forehead he remained in the position, trying to memorize her infant scent, trying to memorize her tiny body behind held in his arms. 

          "Bye daddy," she said softly. Harry felt the stinging at his eyes and passed his baby girl off to her mother. Hermione made it a quick goodbye, unable to leave her babies too long. Smiling she watched as Lea and Roxy each held one of the children. Harry quickly transformed, allowing the tears to begin to flow he raced out of the castle at a break neck speed. Hermione took a deep breath and transformed as well. She flew to the top of the castle and out the nearest window. 

          Dumbledore sat in the security of his office and looked at Neville. Who seemed slightly on edge, his wife had left over an hour ago and he was supposed to leave soon, but Dumbledore had called him up to his office before he could leave.

          "I have a couple people I think might like to see you, please understand they can't stay long, they must go, but seeing as we're in a tight spot right now, Frank," Dumbledore called. Neville turned to see his father standing there, along with his mother. Both wore a small smile, as their son stared at them.

          Neville had been visiting his parents since he was a child at St. Mungo's, everyone had said they were out of their heads from Voldemort torching them. Neville's grandmother had never led otherwise until the day she died. Her last words were 'talk to your father'. Neville at that point hadn't truly understood. His grandmother had died only days after he had married Emily. The two continued to go and visit his parents every chance they got. 

          "Mum, dad?" He said quietly.

          "Hello Neville," his mother said. Neville got up and walked over to his mother. She was a beautiful woman, with brown hair and a bright smile. Neville's father, Frank, looked very much like his son. After spending his entire life living with his grandmother who never could be the father, getting a hug from his father was a pure joy for Neville.

          "I thought…" he stopped and looked at Dumbledore, then back at his parents.

          "Neville, it was better off with us under the Imperius curse and you unaware. Harry was safe, you were safe and your wife was safe. We knew if Voldemort found out that we were truly fine in the head, he would surely come after us and you. You are an asset to Harry, and he knows it. Things will happen soon Neville and you will see what I am speaking of."

          "Have you…"

          "We've known and been watching you since the moment you went to live with my mother," Frank spoke.

          "So you know Emily and I are…" he stopped again, he felt like a school boy again in front of Snape, nervous, only this time it was a good nervous.

          "Our doctors have been Caden and Caitlyn. They're very good people, they work here now you know. They always told us what everyone was up to these past years. Severus came to visit us a couple times, he would always joke about you, telling us that you were a good student and terrified of him." Neville looked at them.

          "You are crazy," he said softly. Frank chuckled.

          "Severus is a good friend of ours son. He was the one who told us we were in danger, and he was the one that came up with the idea. He knew what he was doing, and so did we. He wasn't just watching out for Harry, he was watching out for you too honey."

          "After ten years of marriage to his daughter, you'd think the man wouldn't surprise me anymore," Neville said smiling.

          "Nope, won't happen, I've known him for fifty-seven years and he still surprises me everyday," Dumbledore said.

          "You should go Neville, Emily will worry. We will see you as soon as you all return." Neville smiled at his parents again, and quickly left the grounds.

~~~~~~~

          Alex sat in the cell, his arms hugging tightly to his legs as he thought of the trouble he was probably in right now. His father was out there somewhere, and worried sick about him and his father.

          "Jamie, where are you," he said softly.

          "Right here," a voice said quietly. Alex jumped and looked at his brother.

          "Jamie!" He said.

          "I'm here, and in trouble," Jamie said. Voldemort stepped up behind him and smiled.

          "Ahh, I see dear Severus won't last far too much longer. Although I must admit young Potter, you are quite the mediwizard." The man hissed.

          "Why?" Alex asked as he stared at the man, unnerved by the hatred and anger etched in those red eyes.

          "Because your grandfather betrayed me and your stupid little brat of a father is a twit," Voldemort spat.

          "So you get revenge, boy you do hold grudges don't you," Alex said. He wasn't afraid, he knew he should be, but something inside told him not to be.

          "Longer than you'll ever know," the man hissed and turned to leave. Jamie looked at his brother and left behind his master.

          "Dammit!" He cursed.

          "Bette' not let your father hear that kinda language," Severus moaned.

          "You're awake," Alex said surprised as he sat next to his grandfather.

          "Believe me, I wish I wasn't," he said in pain.

          "Don't move, you're arm is torn to shreds, and your leg is probably broke."

          "Don't worry Alex, we'll be fine," Severus said lightly, looking at his grandson.

          "You know for the position your in, seems more like I should be the one reassuring you," Alex said smiling.

          "Jamie, he's under the Imperius Curse isn't he," Severus said.

          "How did you know?"

          "Jamie isn't stupid, I know him better than that, and as does your father, and you do too."

          "Yeah, I suppose."

          "We're going to be all right," Severus repeated.

          "I know, believe me I really think we will be, but not before something bad happens."

          "You have that feeling too, that we're going to lose someone?"

          "Yeah, do you know who it is?"

          "If I knew, I would be a little worried, come on kid, just keep your head up," Severus said. Taking his grandchild's hand he sighed.

Thanks for all the reviews folks, I made a mistake and am pleased to say there are three more chapters to this story! So here's number 14 and 15


	15. So It Begins

Chapter Fifteen-So it Begins

          Harry stood prepared for the war, he knew in his heart this could be the last time they ever got, behind him stood a long line of several people, witches, wizards, and friends. The children were safely locked away with Mrs. Weasley. 

          Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Lea Snape, Hermione Potter, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Sirius Black, Roxanne Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rebeus Hagrid, and many, many more stood behind him, prepared for battle.          Harry looked back at his best friend, and smirked.

          "Remember how you always said you wanted to fight one of my fights?"

          "Yeah?" Ron said quietly.

          "Well here's your chance."

          The battle began shortly before dawn, as Good vs. Evil began, it was a raging war, shots being thrown from every side, the area was a widespread field almost, as though they had been transported to another part of the world, the sky above them was dark gray, looking as though it would pour down rain any moment. Hundreds of witches and wizards on both sides were there for the fight. There was no questions that this fight was going to be bad, but no one knew what the outcome would be.

          "Al," a voice came, it sounded weak, instantly Alex knew who it was. He looked over through the bars at his twin brother and Cousin Xavier and Uncle Jason.

          "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked quietly, his grandfather semi-conscious in the corner.

          "We're here to get you out," Xavier said unlocking the door to the cell where Voldemort had been keeping them.

          "Too bad pop is too weak to apperatate, you could have been out of here a long time ago, come on guys we've got a war to go fight," Whispered Jason smiling. They quickly grabbed Severus and Alex and hurried to a more open area, and then with all their strength and power put together they apparated.

          Appearing in a large field area they saw the war going on, it was astounding. Curses, and counter spells were being thrown everywhere. Jamie quickly spotted his father near by Dumbledore fighting with all his might, a look of determination on his face. He then continued to search and found his mother, his Aunt Demi, as well as Voldermort.

          "What should we do?" Alex asked, unsure. Severus weakly looked at his grandson and pulled out his wand.

          "We fight," Jason answered for his father as they headed forward and began to join Dumbledore and his followers as well as Harry's in the fight. Alex looked at Jamie, unsure what to say.

          "Look, I don't want to fight you, but if it comes down to where you and I are fighting against each other or together, I just want you to know that you're the best brother I've ever had," Alex said. Jamie nodded.

          "Same goes for me," Jamie said as they ran forward as well.

          Hermione noticed her sons joining at some point after the fact, she looked around hurriedly for her husband and spotted him and Ron surrounded by four or five Death Eaters. Gripping her wand tightly in her hand she began throwing random curses at them, anything to get them away from Ron and Harry. 

          Harry's head shot up as he watched a blue jet of light hit one Death Eater to his right, and another go down with red, a third with green.

          "Hermione!" He yelled as she grabbed his arms and pointed to their sons. 

          "When did they get here!" He cried loudly, having a hard time hearing over what was happening.

          "I have no clue, dad must be here too!" She yelled. He nodded.

          "Look, just do you best and take care of yourself, we'll worry about them as soon as we can," Harry said, knowing they had taught they're boys well.

          "I love you," She said. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand, then quickly turned to find Dumbledore or Voldemort.  Suddenly he turned around and felt a hand on his arm, he looked up into the unusually pale face of his father.

          "You must kill him…" wheezed Severus, Harry could tell his father might not make it much longer.

          "What?"

          "You must kill him Harry…no one but you can kill him, it's part of the prophecy. Voldemort claimed you as his equal, you must destroy him, and only you," Severus gasped.

          "Dad, are you going to be all right?" Severus sighed and looked at his son.

          "Someday son, someday, now go get that bastard," Severus wrenched his hand from his son's arm and hurried off to continue the fight. Harry allowed the words to sink in and quickly searched for the Dark Lord, suddenly he heard a crack of thunder and looked up, a bolt of lightening crossed the sky, looking exactly like the one across his forehead. He looked around and saw everything frozen for that second.

          "What the…"

          "So we meet again Young Potter, but this time not so young…" The evil voice said. Harry looked at Voldermort, years ago the Wizard had towered over him, now Harry was a head taller than the man.

          "A lot has changed Voldermort," Harry growled as he stood, his wand at ready to fight.

          "Your father will not live long you know that," Voldermort said holding his own wand at ready.

          "You're not going to live to see another day," Harry hissed pointing his wand.

          "_Crucio_!" Voldermort exclaimed pointing his wand towards Harry.

          "_PROTEGO_" Harry fired back just before the spell hit him fiercely. Voldermort yelled out in pain as the ripped through his body.


	16. Dying Moments

Chapter Sixteen--Dying Moments

          Severus wheezed as pain ripped through his own body, a Death Eater having just used the Craticus curse on him as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more as he withered on the ground, looking around he could see hundreds were already dead, from both sides. He looked over and saw his beautiful wife, fighting for everything she believed in, and with everything she had, she had done him so much could these last years, since Harry had left the school. So much had changed, Harry was no longer a boy, and Severus silently cursed at the thought of not being around for his and Emily's childhood.

          Another wave of agony almost overcame him as he thought of the years he had spent unhappy, and then the years he had spent happy. Some of the best years of his life had been after Harry and Emily had reentered his life. He couldn't say goodbye to them, he wasn't ready, or was he.

          Dumbledore knew what was going on around him, he could see Harry only feet away fighting one on one with the Dark Lord, meanwhile Severus was only feet the opposite way dying a very slow death. He couldn't chance a look for too many others, he had faith that everyone could handle themselves for the most part, but there was fear for some.

          Ron and Hermione watched as friends, teachers, peers, and children fought a war of time. Hermione looked over at Ron, with a very weak smile.

          "Just know one thing Ron, I always loved Harry, and when I dumped you, it was a mistake, because I shouldn't have done it that way, but I don't regret it." Hermione said. Ron looked over at her, and gripped her hand.

          "I don't either," they continued throwing curses at their attackers.

          Jamie stood watching in horror as many of his family members and friends took some harsh blows, and most of the blows were to kill. He spotted his brother only feet away facing Patrick and Fredrick, suddenly it clicked, all the stories his father had told him, Fredrick was either the grandson or great-great grandson of Tom Riddle. Jamie hurried towards his brother.

          "The young Gryffindor doesn't seem so gallant now does he," Patrick said as he raised his wand.

          "_Protego!" Jamie hollered reaching his brother just in time to deflect the curse hitting Patrick in the face with the curse._

          "You're going to pay for that!" Yelled Patrick.

          "_Colloportus!" Alex yelled as Patrick attempted to advance once again._

          "_STUPEFY_!" Yelled Fredrick, his aim was bad as Jamie dodged the shot.

          "_DIFFINDO_!"

          "_Tarantagellra!" Screamed Alex defending his brother as another curse almost hit him. _

          "_Petrificus__ Totalus!" Jamie yelled as he hit Patrick, causing him to go stiff and fall. Fredrick looked over at Jamie and smiled._

          "_Avadra__ Kedrava!" He yelled towards Alex. _

          "NO!" Jamie screamed as he hurled himself over Alex…

          "Jamie? Jamie?" Alex said as he shook his brother's now limp dead weight body. He knew almost insantly his brother was dead, and part of him just wanted to sob, but he looked up into the smiling face of Fredrick Riddle. He got up slowly and began to walk towards the boy.

          "NO! You bastard!" Screamed Alex, "_Impedimenta_!" Alex yelled and then he raised his hand, ready to kill the boy who had just murdered his brother. 

          "Your too good for that, I hope you rot in Azakaban!" He hissed., "_Petrificus__ Totalus!" Alex said watched Fredrick's form freeze blue. He looked back towards his brother and rushed towards him. Lying his hands on his brother's face he began to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks, as the pain ripped through his body. Part of him was lost forever, lost to a horrible death._

          "God be with you big brother, I love you," whispered Alex as he pressed his bloodied lips to his brother's forehead and pulled away slowly, suddenly he felt pain rip through his back and he slipped into unconsciousness.  

          Ron knew he had no hope, he was surrounded by five of them, and there was no way he could defend himself, he knew it long before he felt the curse hit him in the chest, Ron felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest and he fell to the ground, when he looked up he came face to face with his son, who he had thought was with his mother.

          "Charlie?" He whispered.

          "Shh, dad, I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry, but…I know you're going to die, and there's nothing I can do, I…" he looked down and tried not to cry. Ron reached out and hugged his son.

          "I'm sorry for everything baby," Ron muttered loosing a battle to pain.

          "I'll fight for you dad, and we're going to win, I'll make you proud," the boy said. Ron shook his head slowly, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

          "Always been proud of you Harold Charles Weasly, always," Ron whispered. Charlie watched his father's eyes close and he took a deep breath, he lifted up his father's wand from the dead man's hand and raced towards fight.

          Sirius ran towards the fallen form of Remus Lupin, his best friend for most of his life, he wouldn't lose him now.

          "Lupin," he called. 

          "I'm alive, and all right, we've got to get these guys Sirius," hissed Lupin as they headed towards a group of Death Eaters.

          "Sirius, I don't know what's been going on in that head of yours, but Severus is a great father," yelled Lupin as they began to throw spells at the Death Eaters. Lupin watched as Sirius was hit by a jet of red light and he fell to the ground, trying to gain breath.

          "_Avadra__ Kedavra!" Lupin yelled towards the Death Eaters, killing the two remaining wizards. He knelt down before his friend._

          "I know he is, that's why I left," Sirius admitted.

          "You did it for Harry?"

          "I know how Harry felt about us fighting all the time, I couldn't do that to him, he was finally happy." Sirius was having a lot of trouble breathing as his pain contorted in pain.

          "Yes well, most of the time, I don't think it would have hurt to have you around, but nevertheless, he was happy."

          "Lupin, I want you tell him something for me," Lupin looked at his comrade with fear in his eyes. Sirius reached out and held his friend's hand.

          "Tell him yourself you hairy dog." Lupin said smiling weakly at his friend.

          "I can't, I'm not going to survive this war, even if I did…well I have cancer, he doesn't know, no one did. Tell him I loved him," Sirius said, as Lupin looked at him in utter confusion.

          "How long have you known.

          "Three years in April, it's been a long few years, the point is I'm not going to make it much longer and I've accepted that, I'd rather die in a fight then by a disease that most wizards don't contract."

          "I'll tell him Sirius," Lupin finally agreed, he watched his friend nod.

          "Sirius, tell James and Lily, thanks. And make sure they know how Harry is doing," Sirius nodded and smiled softly, as he closed his eyes and his chest stopped moving. Lupin looked at him and sighed, it was the most peaceful he had ever seen his friend. 

          Harry rose his hands in the air, almost as though he was summoning all the power he had, closed his eyes and felt something, a large and greater power than ever before. Looking over at the Dark Lord, who was breathing harshly as pain tore through his body.

          "You killed my mother, you killed the man I thought was my father, you destroyed my life, you tried to kill my real father, you put my God-father in jail! Tonight many more will die because of you, I will not let it happen! _AVADRA KEDRAVA_!" Harry screamed as he watched several bolts of lights come from his wand, green, red, blue, white and several other colors. They struck the Dark Lord dead in the chest, sending him to his knees.  But To Harry's horror he wasn't dead yet.

          "You fool, you think that can kill me! Let's see if it kills you! _AVADRA KEDRAVA_!" Voldermort yelled, before weakly closing his eyes as his head fell to the ground, and he died.


	17. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Seventeen--The Beginning of the End

          Silence was deafening amongst those still alive, as they surveyed the scene before them, of bodies lying everywhere, some dead, some dying some frozen. 

          He groaned ever so slightly as he looked around, next to him lay the dead body of his enemy, and as he looked at him, he suddenly realized the man was no different than he, just fighting for what he had believed in. Shaking his head he slowly rose to his feet, feeling pain in every part of his body, and some parts he hadn't known existed. As he walked slowly down on the hill, he saw a few Auroras checking victims. They looked up and gasped as they saw him, blood seeping from a gash on his forehead, some trickling out his ear. Blood and bruises on his cheeks and face, as well as the rest of his body. He just wanted to find his family and get the hell out of here. Dumbledore made his way towards him, the older man looking somewhat frazzled himself.

          "Where's my wife, and my children…and what about dad, and Lupin…" Dumbledore held up his hand and smiled at Harry.

          "You may be an adult but you haven't changed. Unfortunately some things happened, not everyone made it. Hermione hasn't been found just yet, your father is safe, we set up tents a few hours ago, follow me. Harry nodded and weakly followed the man. He looked around when he suddenly stopped, noticing the form on the ground, he was dead, and that was the first thing Harry realized.

          "Dear god no," Harry whispered as he knelt down before the form of his son, his baby Jamie.

          "Jamie," he whispered touching the boy's face and arms.

          "He's gone, Alex said Jamie died saving him," Harry looked up, the fear for his other baby boy overriding the pain of his dead son. He wouldn't lose the second one.

          "Where is he?" Harry asked. Dumbledore led Harry through to a couple of tents filled with injured or walking wizards.

          "DADDY!" The voice cried as Alex hurled himself into Harry's arms. Harry grabbed the boy thankfully and held him close as the boy sobbed in his arms. Harry simply held him close, wishing he could do the same with his other child.

          "He saved me daddy, I'm so sorry," cried Alex. Harry held him close, his mind wandering towards both his boys.

          "No baby, it wasn't your fault, okay, we're going to survive this. Jamie wouldn't want you to blame yourself sweetheart," Harry said watching the sobbing child. Right now he felt like sitting down and joining his eldest in crying.

          "Harry," came a soft voice. Harry looked up and saw Demi standing next to Lupin, and Jason.

          "Come here honey," Harry said as he took the watery eyed girl into his arms and held her tightly.

          "They're looking for Hermione, but we're pretty sure she's all right," Lupin muttered.

          "How's dad?" Harry asked, worried about his father, who looked ready to die last time he had seen him.

          "He's alive, and doing okay in the next room, Harry…" Jason stopped looking at his big brother, his idol and role model.

          "What's wrong little buddy," Harry said using his kid brother's nick name.

          "We lost more than just Jamie, Ron was found a few minutes ago, he's gone, and Sirius…I was with him when he died. He told me to tell you he's sorry and that he loves you." Harry looked down at the boy in his arms and his younger sister. 

          "Thanks for telling me Lupin, and thanks for being there for him." Harry whispered as he felt Jason move forward and wrap his arms around Harry, Demi and Alex.

          "I don't care about anyone else! Where is my son and daughter!" Yelled Severus from the next room. Harry sighed and gently carried his son through to the next room, where Severus was sitting up clutching at his ribs. He looked over at Harry, tears filled his eyes as he saw the boy, getting off the table he walked over and wrapped his arms around the boy. Much like Alex had done only moments earlier, Harry felt himself begin to break down.

          "He's gone dad, I've lost my little boy," Harry wept. Severus held him and Alex, as he too began to cry.

          "I'm here son, I'm here Wolfie," whispered Severus. He knew his son was going to have a rough time accepting all that had happened, but they didn't have to accept it today, not right now, they had time.

          "Is mom okay?" Harry suddenly asked quietly. 

          "Yes, she's at home with the kids now, she headed there shortly before the battle ended." 

          "Dad? Harry? Alex?" Came a voice from behind them, they turned and saw Hermione standing there, tears streaking her face. Harry let go of his father and his son for the moment and gripped his wife tightly as they held each other.

          "Jamie died didn't he," she whispered into her husbands' shoulder.

          "Yes," Harry whispered in response. It was hard for him as the father to lose his son, but it had to be worse for her, she had spent hours giving birth to these twins.

          "Alex?" She asked, the small boy came over and joined in the hug, clinging tightly to his family.

          "I'm sorry mom," whispered Alex. Hermione looked down and lifted her skinny son into her gentle arms, as he was sandwich comfortably between his parents.

          "It wasn't your fault honey, Jamie made the choices, and no one could have stopped him, I know it hurts right now, but it will get better sweetheart, and you've got dad and I here to help you," she explained kissing his temple.

          "I'm ready to go home," Harry whispered. The rest of the family, now gather around them all nodded.

          "My house?" Harry asked his father.

          "Sure," they nodded.

Five Months Later

          Harry sat at the Professors table and sighed as he looked out at the students, none looked very happy, most had heard about the war, and some had lost friends, parents or brothers and sisters in the war.

          "Once again, another year comes to an end, and it's no surprise how tough a year this has been. Many have been lost, but we have gained a few things. I would like you to raise your goblets into the air please," Dumbledore waited and nodded, the teachers raised theirs as well. Looking around Dumbledore took a deep breath.

          "To your Professors, favorites and otherwise, they've played a large part in keeping all of you safe this year, and I know many of them have had some major loses because of this," Dumbledore said looking over at the very somber Severus, Harry and Hermione.

          "To those who we have lost, may they rest in peace and we'll see them upon the other side."

          "To the survivors, for all they have done to help those who have lost get through it. I have a few final words for the school year," Dumbledore said as he watched everyone take a sip from the goblet.

          "As you may have noticed there is a second Award case out in the hallway, where you will see several awards, it will continue to grow, in honor of those who have fought and died, so we can all be alive today," Dumbledore said.

          "Professor Harry Snape has a few words," Dumbledore said smiling weakly at his grandson. Everyone cheered as Harry stood up, he waited until they quieted down.

          "As most of you know, I've lost a lot, recently I lost my son Jamie, that's why I'm standing here before you. Whether its days, hours, minutes or years from now, you are all going to have to make a choice. Maybe it will be a simple choice, or maybe it will reflect upon you for the rest of your lives, but don't let anyone stop you from making that choice. Look at your options, don't let someone else tell you what to chose, don't let anyone else hold you back. You've all got this power inside of you, that is why you're here, that's why you come into our classes every day and work so hard. Because you want something from your life. Hold onto your hopes and dreams guys, because it's only just begun," Harry finished as he sat down.

          "Let the feast begin in memory of those we've lost," Dumbledore said.

The End

Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews! This has been a wonderful Trilogy to write, and I'm proud to say I did write it, 

I hope you will all continue to read my works, however currently The Ultimate Price will remain on hiatus until I am able to write

More chapters, I am also working on two other stories, one is Harry Potter in his sixth year, and the third story will not be placed

Here or FictionPress.net but hopefully published one day, as it is my very first original work and I am very excited about it. So please

Stay tuned, and remember my life is busy, so patience! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please drop me a line to let me

Know what you thought about the three stories! Also thanks for hanging in their everyone, these last three chapters were written during 

A rough moment in both my writing life and in my life period, so I understand if was a little rocky, and I hope no one thought it was horrible. 

Thanks again!

-Stephanie-


End file.
